The Horror Retold
by Zeek the Yoshi
Summary: The retelling of the classic haunted mansion story. With my own twists, of course. Currently editing the story all the way through.  Hopefully another chapter will arrive shortly after!  3/19/2011
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello, all! I've starting to go through this story and correct the horrendous errors I've made in the past. For the most part, everything's going to be the same (just some grammatical adjustments, as well as clearing some things up). And, since it's been so long since I've started this thing, it'll help me remember stuff and keep continuity (as that's the sole reason I haven't been updating all that much; I can't remember what I've done thus far at all).

So, hopefully there will be some more content on the way! (I'm nearing my yearly update point in May anyway =P )

Also, like before, I'd recommend having a good understanding of the E3 version of Luigi's Mansion, as well as the final version.

"Mario, you won't believe it!" yelled a voice into the phone.

"I'm sure I will have to…" replied a dazed one on the other line.

"I've won my very own mansion!"

There was a brief pause on the other end of the phone, "…What?"

"YES! A mansion! All to myself! Everything to myself! Did I say everything? I think I did," Luigi yapped into the holes of the plastic.

"But how did you-"

"I JUST CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!"

"Luigi, calm down for a second, I never heard of any cont-"

"I need to head over there to know to claim it! It's only a few blocks away from my apartment! I can simply walk over there!"

"Brother, listen plea-"

"Want to meet me there? I'm sure you do, I can give you directions right now, it'll be the greatest ever," Luigi said without a pause.

Mario, realizing he wasn't going to get through to his brother's ecstatic mind, gave in, "…Sure."

Luigi filled Mario in on how to get from where he was to the supposed glorious mansion. The directions were on a colorful flyer that happened to be in Luigi's mailbox that morning. The flyer detailed the fact that someone lucky won the mansion; Luigi was that lucky one. He was so overjoyed that he called his brother Mario to meet him there (mostly so Luigi could gloat about it). However, Luigi failed to notice that he never entered any contest to win the housing, but free is free to him.

The green plumber quickly wrapped up his conversation with his older sibling, and started making preparations to get to his new home. Luigi's current place of residence was in an old, run down apartment complex known as Effington Estates. His small room had a furniture with springs popping out of them, the electricity some times didn't work, and, ironically, the pipes leaked. He once lived at the famed Princess Peach's castle, but he was booted out because his room was going to be turned into a billiards room for the residents of the castle. Luigi didn't understand why he had to go, given that there were plenty of other empty spaces left in the stone building. Alas, he was given a free room at the apartment building down the street.

Luigi is a tall, slim man with brown hair, blue eyes, a smooth black mustache and constantly wears a green hat with an embrodid "L" on it. Along with that, his attire typically includes a blue pair of overalls, a green shirt, white gloves, and brown work shoes. He also has the unnatural ability to jump higher than anyone else in the world (including his famous older brother). However, he is commonly scared of simple things, like lightning, or the toaster, but he has made a living. He squashed enemy turtles, lead marching bands, and even saved the princess with his brother a few times (the only problem was that Peach would some times still mistake him for Mario). For all his life, he believed he was treated much more bitterly from his friends and neighbors, and was just waiting for his big break to come. This mansion was that "big break" to him.

The flyer stated that the mansion was just around the corner of his temporary home, thus he didn't bother to pack much of anything with him. Rather, it was getting a bit late out so he decided to bring only a flashlight with him, just in case. While grabbing the torch, Luigi was still practically jumping off the walls from the announcement he gave to his brother. "I JUST CAN'T..." Luigi could barely finish the same thought without squealing with joy. His neighbors, however, were getting annoyed, and were pounding the ceiling and walls in effort to calm him down. At least they kind-of cared. Drinking a glass of water, Luigi made sure he had his house key (to throw away after going to his new pad) and his flashlight, and set off. Things could only look up for this plumber's life.


	2. Roaming Charges

Things won't get good and long until chapter 4. So until then, these first three will be a little short.

-----

As Luigi made his way down the street, he couldn't help but scream to the heavens how he had just won a large mansion. The locals though, weren't too pleased with the green cladded man's yelling that they proceeded to pelt him with garbage until he stopped. After reading the flyer for the thousandth time, Luigi knew where to go from memory. All he had to do was turn left down at the intersection and go down the block until he came upon the woods. After a few minutes of tireless running, Luigi made it to the wooded entrance. From pavement to dirt, Luigi walked into the shrubbery.

For what seemed like hours, it was only seconds to Luigi when he came upon the monstrous house. Though, he was a bit wary from running around in the woods that he was calmed down to the point of walking. The dirt road yielded some sites for him to behold. To his right there was a broken down carriage and to his left was an old shack with a dim light peeking through the dusty window. Luigi looked at the carriage and it seemed to be very old, as some wood broke off when he touched it. Luigi assumed the shack was an old outhouse.

Blue flames lit the fenced entrance to the mansion. The tall plumber was beginning to get an odd sensation in his mind from his new surroundings in the front of the mansion. There were dozens of gravestones all around him, some dating back to hundreds of years others to a few days ago. Feeling a bit disturbed, Luigi looked up and took a good look at his new place. The mansion itself was a deep green color with some yellow eroding all over. The windows were tall and wide and lined for two rows of the mansion. In fact, two of the windows in the center were brightly lit, making it look as though the mansion had an evil face. Two huge chimneys were on both sides of the roof as well. Luigi guessed that the large house had at least three floors and a basement.

The plumber cautiously walked up the steps of the mansion, as each one creaked so loudly that almost a deaf person could clearly hear it. He felt as though he was going to fall right through them and be stuck there until Mario came by. After taking his time up the four steps, Luigi slowly walked to the front door. The door itself was about as large as a small elephant and was made of two separate doors. A skull adorned the center of the two, creating a feeling of intimidation in Luigi's frightful mind. In any case, he gulped down the last of the saliva in his mouth, grabbed the door handle, and trekked inside. The door closed with a loud boom, seemingly making anyone nearby or inside the building in a deep sleep wake.


	3. Boot Up

Again, these first three chapters are a bit short. Things start getting funky at chapter 4 and 5.

All characters belong to Nintendo.

-----

As Luigi stepped inside to the Foyer, he surveyed his surroundings. Think goodness he brought his flashlight, as every light in the room was turned off and there wasn't a light switch in sight. Luigi took notice of the big door engraved with a heart in front of him, and also the fact it was incased in electric-like thorns. There were two large, curved staircases that were on the left and right of the room. There were also some candles which provided some dim light, but not enough to see. The floor had a nice tile layout, looking somewhat of a target or a circular pattern. The last thing Luigi noticed on the bottom floor was a small corner drawer/table with a lamp on top. Knowing full well that touching a door with thorns and electric current probably wasn't going to work out too well; he headed up the left staircase.

Up top, there wasn't too much, aside from two tables with some rather dusty vases on them. There was a door in the wall all the way to the left and another large double door in front of him. Luigi was feeling very uneasy, as he believed Mario should have at least been here by now. Wondering that perhaps he was in the large-double-door-room, the green man attempted to turn the knob, but alas it was locked. Suddenly a loud giggle of some sort echoed through the Foyer. Stunned, Luigi flashed his flashlight all about the room frantically. Shadows danced from the rays of light emitting from his torch and nothing had moved from his last look-around the room. Seeing that fact, Luigi took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Luigi tiptoed over to the other door on his left, locked as well, and stumbled back to his original spot in front of the large double door. He then turned around a sighed. He gripped the railing and looked down to the first floor and realized how nice of a view it was despite the cobwebs and dust. He then remembered everything here was his, lifting his spirits a bit. He then felt more optimistic about the mansion than he had before. He thought now that maybe Mario just didn't make it here yet, so he would intercept him outside. Luigi walked down the right staircase and was about to touch the golden doorknob leading to the world when he felt an odd sensation. He was no longer alone in this room.

Turning around, he saw an orange entity. Luigi froze right where he was at the blurred object floating right next to his nose. An eerie feeling of coldness encompassed Luigi's slim frame. The orange ball dropped what seemed to be something gold and then started flying around the Foyer. It went straight through the banister and blowing right on by those dusty vases, and it vanished into the large double door. Luigi just stood there, stunned by the fact that could have just been a ghost. Everyone back home knew Luigi was absolutely terrified of poltergeists and would probably run to the other side of the world to get away from one. The chilling feeling finally left Luigi's body after a few seconds and he breathed a sigh of relief. A sigh of relief towards the fact he wasn't killed by that orange thing.

The plumber stumbled over to the shining object the orb dropped earlier and saw it was a key. Putting two and two together, Luigi guessed it was for the double door upstairs. Summoning the courage that he had, He picked up the key and cautiously made his way back up to the second story. He looked at the doorknob with fright and felt like he was going to be poisoned upon sticking the key in the lock. He closed his eyes. Clamped his mouth shut, started shaking and began jabbing the key into random spots around the hole in hopes it would go in. Twenty attempts later, it finally went in and Luigi opened his eyes. Still shaking in fright, he began ever so slowly to turn the rusty piece of metal. Hearing the tumblers move and the lock click, he brought the key into his back pocket, gently nudging his old house key. His hand crept onto the door knob just as slowly as it took him to unlock the door. The door at this point could have broken down from Luigi's intense shaking, but the mansion was really well built and could easily stand up to a simple quaking. Little to Luigi's knowledge, his tremors had caused the doorknob to turn entirely. Realizing he had no chance to turn back, he opened the door and stepped inside.


	4. What You Say?

Hope that anyone who is reading this is enjoying it. I've already pre-written about 9 chapters, so the only delay is fine-tuning them all for the internet.

All characters copyright/belong to Nintendo/their respected owners.

-----

Still scared from the previous encounter, Luigi was frightfully tiptoeing into the room making some quivering noises ever few seconds. He looked to his left and right rapidly, seeing no red colors anywhere. Just as Luigi turned his head forward, that same orange ball of energy was there but instead manifested into a more "solid" orange object.

A Ghost.

Luigi yelped in fear and fell on his bum. The yellow-eyed ghost with a large mouth and long fangs was coming after him as he was scurrying backwards on the floor, scared for his life. At this point Luigi wanted to be back in his old apartment and wished he would have never come here. He then realized Mario was trying to tell him something over the phone earlier and he was too overly hyped for the mansion to listen. Knowing full well that Mario's words could have saved him, Luigi was face-to-face with the carroty-colored villain. Just as the ghost was about to touch Luigi's bulbous noise, the poltergeist shrieked in terror.

Luigi then noticed there was some kind of suction being put on the slightly transparent being that was causing it to race about the room frantically. Luigi's eyes followed the moving air, which came to this odd-looking gremlin thing. Upon closer inspection, it was an old man with large glasses wearing what looked to be a vacuum cleaner on his back. He was using this vacuum to trap the ghost, Luigi guessed. The man was being dragged about the room, crashing into chairs and tables while hooked onto the ghost. After the long power struggle, the ghost turned around a socked the old man in the face. The elder did a somersault and landed on his rear; then the ghost simply disappeared. Panting, he got up and turned to Luigi.

The man was less than half the size of Luigi and had to tilt his head all the way up to even see the green hat on Luigi's head.

"What are doing in here?" the man quizzed Luigi.

"I just came in here only a few minutes ago," Luigi responded in a shaking voice.

"This place is no place for civilians. This place is infested with ghosts!"

"…What?"

"Yes this run down mansion is filled to the brim with these spooks," the man replied.

"But I just won thi-"

"Perhaps we should talk about this in my lab just outside of here? I think it would probably better than in this haunted palace."

"That'd probably be a good idea…" Luigi trailed off as he noticed four or so of the orange ghosts appear next to them.

-------

"So, you say you won that piece of dirt in a contest?" the man asked.

"Sure did," Luigi pulled out the flyer and showed it to the geezer.

"Haha! The spirits fooled you!" the man began laughing with a horse voice, "That mansion appeared just a few days ago. I myself have lived in this place for over 20 years!"

"Where exactly are we?" Luigi asked, just realizing he was in a large underground room.

"Why, this is my Lab where I do all my research on my favorite subject, Ghosts! I built it when I first came here and I've been adding more to it each day."

Luigi looked around, "So you're telling me you've been living underground half of your life studying ghosts in the middle of the woods?"

"Preciously. Perhaps you would like a look around?"

"What is your name? I never got around to asking you that this entire time we've met," Luigi said in an embarrassed tone.

"Ah yes, I should've said that sooner. I'm Professor Elvin Gadd, E. Gadd for short."

'How funny...' Luigi thought to himself.

"And yours?"

"My name is Luigi Mario, one of the famous Mario Brothers!"

"Never heard of you."

Luigi put his hand on his face.

"Hmmm… You say you have brother?" Gadd guessed from Luigi's statement, "Come to think of it, before I went inside the mansion I saw a short fat guy dressed in your outfit walk inside. Though, his attire was red instead of green and worst of all, he didn't even say hello to me!"

Luigi gasped, knowing that this fat guy is probably Mario, "Why, that's probably my brother I have to go in there and find him!" Luigi scrambled towards the ladder up to the surface.

"O no you're not! At least not in the shape you're in," as Gadd grabbed Luigi's arm and pulled him back to where they were talking, "Those ghosts are smarter than you think. Considering you probably would have died if I hadn't been in there already!"

The green man knew the words Gadd said were true, "Well then how can I save my brother?"

"With…THIS!" and E. Gadd pulled out that vacuum Luigi saw him using earlier in the mansion.

"What exactly is… that?"

"It is the Poltergust 3000! The ultimate ghost fighting machine! It is rather stylish too, if I do say so myself," Gadd began to rub his prized vacuum in a caring way; Luigi was a bit confused, "You see, the Poltergust 3000 isn't just any vacuum, it can suck up a ghost's soul and pack it right up inside. It is indestructible and would barely have a scratch on it against the fiercest ghosts," Gadd sat the Poltergust 3000 upright and stared at it with admiration, "I'm getting too old for this job anyway, so I couldn't really help you in getting your brother out of there."

"But you saved m-"

"You do realize we barely got away form that horrid spook?" Gadd crossed his arms, "I just made it fly away for a few seconds before it got its buddies on us."

"I guess you're right…" Luigi said gloomily.

"BUT! I can teach you how to use his spectacular device so that you can teach those ghosts whose boss!"

"Err… I wouldn't be too sure on that."

"O nonsense! Let's get to the training room!"

"...Training room?"


	5. Facing It Head On

All characters and stuff belong to Nintendo/their respected owners.

-----

Luigi followed the crotchety old man through a door into a new lair. All Luigi saw was a bunch of holes with some cover in the ground and some pipes lining the walls. Dirt covered the area and it smelled rather awful. Luigi held his nose shut and spoke a squeaky tone,

"So this is where I'm training? It smells worse than my old apartment!"

"Bah, you'll get used to the stench. I mean heck, I probably reek of this smell anyway," Gadd said as he dragged the Poltergust 3000 behind him to the room.

Luigi notice another object in his hands, some kind of small device like a PDA.

"Hey, what's that doohickey you have?" Luigi pointed to the object in Gadd's hands.

"O yes, this is my other top-of-the-line invention, the Gameboy Horror!"

'The fun never stops…' the green man thought.

"This will help so much more than anything while you're in the mansion. It can show you keys you've found, rooms you've been in, and you can even talk to me from it!"

"How do you have a map of the place if the mansion only appeared a few days ago?"

"…Magic"

"I see… Anyway, is there anything else this thing can do?" as Luigi gently took it from Gadd's grasp.

"Haha, there is more. You can also examine things like holes or paintings and the GBH will reveal any secrets about it!"

"I could see that becoming nifty."

"Now, let's get this training on the move! Strap on the Polergust 3000 and I'll watch you from overhead," Gadd pointed upwards toward a small window, "and I'll talk to you and give you hints through the 'Horror during this training."

"That seems fair enough. What exactly am I training with anyway?"

"Ghosts, what else?" he said while walking out the door to his window retreat.

"Just…peachy," Luigi said sarcastically.

-----

"Alright here's what is going to happen, L," Gadd thought it would be nice to make up a nickname for Luigi so he doesn't have to call him through three syllables each time, "You have to use your flashlight and the Poltergust 3000 as a team to capture ghosts! To fully capture a ghost, here are the basic steps: One; stun a ghost's heart with your flashlight. That means to shine the bugger and reveal its heart, the gateway to getting its soul. Be sure it is within close distance or the poltergeist will disappear. Two; after stunning the ghost, immediately activate the Poltergust 3000's main function: sucking. Suck the ghost hard and make sure he doesn't try and get away. The spook may thrash about wildly; pulling you around the room, but you MUST stand your ground and keep it at bay. If you do that, the ghost will slip right into the Poltergust before you know it."

"...Could you maybe run that by me again, but slower?" Luigi replied sheepishly.

"Suck. Sucking is the key. You must suck the ghost. Suck the life out of it with all your might, that's the way to win. Suck it."

One too many things were going on in Luigi's skull.

"Anyway, just shine your torch on the ghost and start the Poltergust 3000 up. And don't forget to keep your stance and not let the energy of the situation take over you. Good luck," Gadd waved at Luigi through the screen.

The room plunged into darkness and all Luigi could see was black. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. A few seconds later, Luigi thought the old man feel asleep on the dashboard in his windowed room above him and forgot about the training. As those thoughts passed through the green man's brain a faint click could be heard and a loud rumble ensued. Though Luigi couldn't really see anything, so he assumed I was coming from one of those holes in the ground.

Luigi saw a cloud of dust raise from the midst of the room and heard various machinery power up.

"Bah, this'll only be slow for this one door. The training room hasn't been used in years!" Gadd laughed to Luigi through the Gameboy Horror. Though, Luigi was too preoccupied with what was going on to hear the scientist.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from that dust cloud and there floated a similar ghost that tried to get Luigi beforehand.

"O GOD NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Luigi curled up into a ball and held his legs close as the orange entity started creeping its way towards him.

"LUIGI! Get 'ahold of yourself! These are just training ghosts! I've rid them of evil thoughts and they are just here to help you! Now be nice a say 'Hi' to Frank!"

Luigi stumbled to get back on his feet and fixed his eyes on the glowing figure.

"He-he-hello, Frank?" Luigi said stepping backwards to the wall.

The ghost wore a smile on its face and simply waved back.

"Now then Luigi," Gadd said through the Gameboy Horror, "Are you ready to start your training?"

"…"

"Luigi, are still alive down there?"

"…"

"Come on! Frank just wants to be your friend!"

"…"

"Luigi?..."

"..a-a-ok," Luigi coughed up into the Gameboy Horror's microphone.

"Good! Now then, Frank isn't gonna hurt 'cha. Just approach him, shine your flashlight, and activate the Poltergust 3000!"

Luigi slowly stepped towards Frank. He pulled out his flashlight from his back pocket and it was immediately absorbed by the Poltergust 3000's nozzle, which was dangling next to him.

"E-GADD! What the heck just happened?!"

"O yes, I forgot to inform you that the Poltergust 3000 will try and make your life easier at every turn. It absorbs things you'll need to switch to often and such."

"Well then how the heck am I supposed to use my flashlight?!"

Frank was beginning to float around the room in boredom.

"All you have to do, Luigi, is think. Just think about using your flashlight and it'll work just fine," the Professor replied.

"Alright, let's try this…" Luigi thought about using his flashlight.

Like magic, the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 transformed into his old flashlight,

"Now you got it, boy! Soon you'll be controlling the elements!" Gadd said with a smile. 'Like that'd ever be possible though…' he then thought.

Luigi kept thinking about using his flashlight, then using the Poltergust 3000, and then back to his flashlight. He finally got the hang of it and was ready for anything, seemingly. Frank on the other hand was still aimlessly floating about the room, not giving a care to anything. Luigi tried to get his attention by throwing some dirt at him, but that failed as it went straight through him.

'OK Luigi, you just need to capture this ghost's attention, not its soul. It should be easy' the green man thought to himself.

Some attempts later, from throwing God knows what to pounding the wall with his fist, Luigi was becoming tired. Frank was still isolated from the rest of the world as the wonderment of bricks underground intrigued him. Luigi then gave one more try,

"Hey, FRANK!"

Frank turned around with the same jolly smirk on his face and waved to Luigi.

'Why the heck didn't I think of that earlier?...' Luigi sighed to himself.

"And now, the training begins!" Gadd shouted from the plastic in Luigi's hand.

Frank floated back down from the ceiling and made his way in front of Luigi. Luigi was still a bit timid and slowly backed up from Frank. The orange ghost still wore the same large smile plastered on his face, showing no harm at all was meant.

'Ok, just gotta think; here goes…' Luigi thought about using his flashlight.

A ray of light came out from his hand and his flashlight instantly appeared. The bright light landed right on Franks face, and he was stunned. His heart was showing and was ready for capture.

'Now, Poltergust!' Luigi thought to himself.

The suction was being thrown and Frank was immediately trapped by the Poltergust 3000's power. Frank cried out in pain as his soul was being drained into the vacuum pack. Luigi was standing his ground against Frank, believing he had finally overcome his fear of ghosts. Then Frank lunged backwards over top of Luigi and the green man yelled in fear and fell to the ground shaking. His hands were over his head and knees drawn close, hoping Frank wasn't going to try and kill him.

"Luigi! You almost caught Frank all by yourself! You have to get over this fear of ghosts if you ever want to help your brother!" Gadd said from the Gameboy Horror that was thrown to the left of Luigi.

Frank had disappeared from the room after being ripped away from the Poltergust 3000's suction. Luigi got up and held onto himself and peered around the room wildly, making sure he was fine and alone.

'I've just got to face my fears if I ever want to save Mario from that mansion,' he thought to himself while picking up the Gameboy Horror that he dropped.

"Alright L, now that your senses are back, let's wait for Frank to come back. He may creep up on you if you're not too careful," Gadd said through the speaker.

'Flashlight!' Luigi thought to himself and brought his flashlight to existence in his hands.

He looked around the room and waited for Frank to make his reappearance. Smoke started manifesting behind Luigi, without Luigi himself realizing it.

"BAAAHHHHHHH!!" came from Frank who appeared behind Luigi.

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luigi threw his hands in the air and then fell on his rear. He turned around and began scrambling backwards on his hands and knees toward the wall.

"It's only Frank, he's your friend; you can do it," Luigi said to himself as he got up to calm down from the scare attack, 'Flashlight!'

The beam landed right on Frank and Luigi started up the Poltergust 3000. Frank let out yet another scream in pain from his soul being slowly ripped from him down into the depths of the über vacuum cleaner. After a few seconds, Frank twisted right down into the tube and into the storage of the Poltergust 3000.

"I...I did it! Wahoo!" Luigi said triumphantly, giving the peace sign (even though no one was around to really see it).

"Ready for more?" Gadd snickered.

"O crap…" Luigi frightfully spoke.

-----

Something will stem out of this chapter (as in continue throughout the rest of the story). See if you can guess it.


	6. Secrets?

Back again with another chapter. Still no mansion action just yet, but the next chapter will have it. And a thank you to the story's first review! Hopefully more will come.

-----

Luigi walked through the door back into the lab. He had been training for the past half-hour and called it quits for now. Gadd appear through another door next to Luigi (coming from his window look-out). Luigi had mastered the trick of going from Poltergust and to his flashlight and back. He really did not even need to think about switching all too much anymore.

"Good show there, Luigi!" Gadd said, patting Luigi on the leg as he was a bit too short to reach his back.

"After the first five ghosts it became easy," Luigi gloated as he fixed his belt, "So where are we going to go now before the mansion?"

"Haha, before we go anywhere, why not put those training ghosts back into their lair?" Gadd said pointing his thumb to a vent next to the door Luigi came out of.

"Errr… What do I do?" Luigi raised an eyebrow and scratched his head.

"Just put the Poltergust 3000's nozzle right on it and the vent will take care of the rest" Gadd replied.

"Alright, let's see here…" Luigi shoved the nozzle on the vent as Gadd said and the vacuum started up without Luigi actually doing anything. Soon, lumps where going through the chord of the Poltergust 3000 and Luigi could hear faint cries of joy from the other side of the wall. The vacuum then shut off after fifteen or so bulges of ghost energy past through it.

"Done and done," Luigi patted his hands together and put them on his hips.

An orange glow came from the training room door and slowly past through it. Frank then solidified into his ghost self and floated in front of Luigi and E. Gadd. He did his classical wave and then went around the room cleaning things, with his tongue.

"Is Frank your maid or something?" Luigi looked over at Gadd with a puzzled face.

"Ah yes, he happened to be a special ghost I captured years back from a graveyard. People were complaining about some odd noises and screams coming from there; I was sent to investigate. I found the orange fool scaring people paying respect to their loved ones. Though, he wasn't really scaring them, he was just curious at the site of people liking the dead. He just came up to people and floated there, which scared everybody," Gadd laughed to himself, "I didn't even have to rid him of evil, as he was good as can be already! Not too mention he has a _Swiffer© _like tongue that can make anything spotless. Though, screams were reported even when the graveyard was closed off," Gadd trailed off scratching his chin.

"So, what was the cause of them?" Luigi quivered.

"Ah I'm sure they were nothing other than stooges jumping the morgue's fence!"

'I hope…' the tallest one in the room thought.

"Back to that break thing," Gadd said interrupting Luigi's thoughts, "Why not pay a visit to my gallery to cool down?"

"Seems good," Luigi replied happily, knowing he would get some R&R.

-----

Luigi and the professor walked into a nearby door (as everything is close by underground) and went into the gallery. Luigi was stunned to see two enormous angel statues in the middle of the room. He then titled his head and saw what seemed like hundreds of picture frames across the walls. Upon closer inspection, not a single one contained an image.

"Hey, how come you have all these picture frames, but no pictures?" Luigi turned to E. Gadd.

"Well, that's another issue that junk heap mansion caused. Someone, more like some_thing_, came in here and let loose all my paintings!"

"Some let them _loose_?..." Luigi was again confused by something the old geezer said.

"Ah yes, these leads to the story of another one of my great inventions!" Gadd said with a smile that slowly turned into a frown, "In another nearby room down here, my machine called the Ghost Portraitficationizer turns any soul into a flat painting! All those empty frames used to be filled with them, caught from different places around the world; some families, some guards, some toys. It was a great collection but one of the ghosts I caught had friends. The ghost was called Boolusloos, a conglomeration of 20 or so Boos! Other Boos snuck down here and used my machine in reverse to get Boolusloos and the rest of spooks out and they formed the mansion! So what good used to bad, bad used to good, eh?" Gadd cocked a smile over to Luigi.

"…Yeah. So what's with these angel statues?"

"Hahaha, just don't touch them."

Luigi waltz around the room quietly, gazing upon empty frame after empty frame, realizing how many ghosts must have been here before. He then walked through a door at the end of a small hallway on the north end of the room. Luigi came to a room filled with gold, chests, jewelry, and one big empty golden frame. The light reflecting off of all the shiny stuff was almost blinding. Luigi guessed that a kind of super ghost or something used to be here. Though, the room, dispite being full of the geezer's gold, didn't interest him (stealing wasn't his thing) so he walked right out of the room. As Luigi walked out, he saw E. Gadd telling Frank the ghost something. Luigi was almost near the spot of conversation, but Frank floated back into the lab's hub.

Luigi noticed Frank looked a bit disheartened and asked Gadd about it, "Hey, what's up with Frank?"

"O nothing, nothing at all," the old fart giggled.

"Err… ok?" was all Luigi could respond with.

"You done lookin' around this ghost town?" Gadd asked the taller as he put his hands on his hips.

'Haha…' "Yes, I guess I'm ready for the big time," Luigi said, looking serious.

"Alright then, let's go back into the lab and I'll brief you again on what we've got to do."

-----

"So, you've got the Poltergust 3000/flashlight, correct?"

Two thoughts later Luigi replied, "Check."

"Gameboy Horror?"

Luigi looked at his left hand, "Check."

"Overcome fear of ghosts entirely?"

"I'll get back to you on that…"

"Well I'd say you are good to go, boy. Hows' about you trek inside that mansion now?"

Luigi gulped, knowing he was about to go into dangerous territory, "Ok, I'm ready. Let's do this."

They both made their way outside above ground. Luigi said a final goodbye and started walking up the trail to the large place. Gadd waved to him as he walked and went inside his lab a few moments later. Passing by the same blue flames and seeing the same recent graves put some fear back into Luigi, but he fought through it.

He made it up the same four stairs he walked the first time, all creeking a back-breaking noise. He finally made it to the small elephant-like door, noticing the skull again in the center of the two. He looked away from that evil head and concentrated on the door. Grabbing the rusting metal, he twisted it and peered inside. He shined his flashlight in and seeing no one, he went inside.


	7. PSI Rockin' Omega

I'm going on a write-a-chapter-post-a-chapter basis (aka in effort to keep this story alive and well, I'll post a chapter after I write a new one, as I've written about 5 more that aren't on here).

So, here starts Luigi's actual trek into the mansion!

Luigi and co. belong to Nintendo

-----

Luigi tiptoed into the Foyer, waiting for a spook to come flying at him. Nothing happened, so he walked into the center of the large room. He pondered on what exactly to do, as a whole mansion filled with ghosts waited ahead of him. Just as Luigi's mind was about to enter deep thought, a giggle of some sort echoed through the room. Turning around in a jump, Luigi cast his torch,

"A-HA!" he said, expecting there to be a nasty ghost behind him. Alas there was not, something a bit more grave was about to happen. A faint click came from the ceiling and Luigi looked up. The chandelier was falling, right on top of him.

"OW-WOWWOW!" Luigi whimpered as he jetted from his position, missing the impact of the chandelier as it flew and crashed into the ground.

Luigi looked behind him and saw what he could have been clunked on the head with. The once beautiful chandelier that adorned the ceiling was now in pieces with glass all over the floor. Things were becoming darker (literally) for Luigi. As he walked away from the scene, a small yelp was heard and a crunch of glass being stepped on. Luigi looked behind him yet again and saw a polka-dotted head stand next to the stairs.

"Uh… Hello?" was all the green man could think to say.

"HI LUIGI!!" a hoarse, familiar tone responded.

Luigi gritted his teeth and sighed, "Hello, Toad…"

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! THERE'S GHOSTS IN THIS PLACE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"

"No Toad, I can't. Despite the fact I'm fighting them," pointed to the Poltergust 3000, "Why are you here anyway?"

"PEACH, OUR RULER, ASKED ME TO COME HERE WITH MARIO! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! THEN I COULDN'T FIND HIM AND I STAYED IN HERE! CAN YOU EVEN BELEVE SOME OF THE OTHER TOADS WENT FURTHER AHEAD IN THE MANSION, HUH-HUH?"

"Sounds like you had fun already," Luigi said sarcastically.

"WELL YOU GO HAVE FUN YOURSELF LUIGI AND STOP THESE EVIL SPIRITS! I MEAN CAN YOU BELI-."

"Ok I'm going, bye."

"CYA LATER LUIGI! HAVE LOADS OF FUN!"

Luigi never really liked Toad or any of the castle's minions. Most of them had that high-pitched scraping sound for a voice that made Luigi want to cut his ears off. He decided it would be best to try the room he first went in, knowing it was already unlocked.

-----

Luigi walked up the right stairway and came upon the door that changed him forever. He was afraid to go in and face those horrid monsters that attacked him before. Simply afraid of how he could be hurt, tortured, or even killed by the beings. He just didn't know if he could do it, even though he said to himself that he has to do this to save his brother. Heck, what would the Mushroom Kingdom be without the red giant? Nothing.

Preparing to touch the doorknob, he then just happened to turn to his right. He looked at the dead end of the small walk way more closely. There was a strange bluish glow emitted from the dusty vase sitting there. Then came decision time, face the ghosts or see what is causing that flower pot to eerily shine. Since he did not want to face his true fear just yet, he walked over to the pot.

The pot was very dusty, as Luigi thought before many times, but he didn't realize how dusty the thing really was. The red vase had golden handles and was slim at the bottom, fat in the middle, and slim at the top. Seeing as though picking it up would not help it at all, he though, 'Heh, why not just clean it with the Poltergust 3000? It makes my life easier at every turn, so why not?'

He put his hands on the nozzle grips and let loose with some sucking power. The vase turned about in circles on the small table rapidly and a huge cloud of dust particles flew out, with some blue glow along with them. The blue cloud then came at Luigi and it hit him right on the noggin, sending him back against the railing. Pulling himself back together from the quick hit, he got up and distant himself from the blue stuff. Luigi was on the other side of the room, near the locked door, while the blue dust was over on the other side at the dead end. The dust began spinning around in its spot quickly, making a form of some sort slowly appear.

After a few seconds, a blue ghost manifested from the dusty source and looked down at the ground. It did not look like anything Luigi had ever seen before in his quick tour of the mansion he had. It looked very out of place in its surroundings and Luigi was now afraid to have even disturbed it. Luigi quickly flick his wrist to have his flashlight appear, turned it off, and stood where he was.

The ghost was still staring at the ground, and then it suddenly lurch its head upwards and made an evil smirk towards our hero. The blue entity opened its mouth fully, exposing who-knows how many teeth and brought its hands, or claws, up as well. Luigi had but seconds to react as just then, the ghost raced at him. Luigi did what anyone afraid of a million-teethed-deranged-ghost would do, jump over the railing. He landed on his stomach with a clunk and the ghost slammed right into the door; making anyone who was reading or styling their hair jump on the other side. The poltergeist ripped its claws and teeth out of the wooden wall in mere seconds and began moving its head robotically in effort to find our green hero.

Luigi, thinking the ghost was still trapped by its own stupidity on the door, crept back up the stairs with his back hunched over (so not to expose his head to the being). He jumped up into the space between the two staircases, and shined his flashlight down upon the evil entity.

No effect.

None; nadda; the ghost still floated with spirit. Exposing its teeth again, it lunged at Luigi. The ghost almost grazed him, but Luigi was quicker on his feet and shifted over to the right just in time to miss it. The ghost slammed into the wall again, and its heart was suddenly exposed. Luigi thought, 'Yes, moment of truth!' but alas, it was not. The blue ghost simply ripped out its teeth and claws again and came right at Luigi again. The plumber was taken by surprise and the ghost latch onto his body. Panicking in fear, Luigi tried with all his might to push the thing off of him. The ghost's mouth was digging into his overalls and the claws were breaking his green shirt and were poking his skin.

Luigi finally pushed the spirit off by more-or-less slapping it in the face, causing it to shrink back in fear. Though, that poltergeist was not going to give up that easily. The ghost went straight at Luigi, but the tall man rushed over and went sliding down the railing of the right staircase. He leapt off toward the left and the ghost went sailing right into the wall down below at an angle. The ghost crashed into the wall, leaving its heart exposed. Luigi, mad with rage, shined his flashlight right on the thing. His anger was actually transferring to the Poltergust 3000, and the flashlight was becoming brighter by the second.

In a short time, the ghost was blinded, basically, as it could not move away at all from the light. It was stunned and ripe for the picking. In a flash, the Poltergust was activated and the ghost screamed in terror as its soul was being ripped away from reality. The poltergeist barely put up a fight while Luigi was taking it down. Being dazed from the flashlight's power, the blue ghost went down quickly. Luigi was sure now; the Poltergust 3000 will make his life easier at every turn, even by absorbing energy from within.

"Well, that's over. Now, I've still have to get in that room…" Luigi began walking back towards the stairs. That was, until he heard a hoarse, but yet familiar voice,

"HEY, LUIGI!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!"


	8. On the Western Front

Sorry for the long delay. Marching band + school + other stuff / Luigi's Mansion fanfic writing.

Luigi and co. to Nintendo

-----

Ignoring the fungi friend of his, Luigi trekked back up the right staircase. He now believed he could do anything in this haunted mansion, as he just fought some ghost that tried to eat him, or something to that extent. For one, he was definitely not expecting to have the moves he pulled off to evade the monster, but he did. Luigi had overcome his fear of ghosts. Though, he knew there was still going to be some frights in store for him. Heck, it's a haunt mansion he's in.

He grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and it was locked,

"WHAT THE HECK?! I ALREADY UNLOCKED THIS DOOR, IT SHOULD BE OPENED!"

"HEY, LUIGI ARE YOU O—"

"SHUT UP TOAD!" Luigi barked.

A faint whimper could be heard from the bottom of the left stairwell.

Then a thought occurred to Luigi, he still had the key. So felt around in his back pocket trying to find the piece of metal. He whipped out the rusted gold and put it in the keyhole. He turned the key and it stopped turning midway,

"O COME ON!! I'm ready to fight these ghosts and I can't even open a door!" Luigi banged his fist on the wooden barrier.

He took a closer look at the key and noticed there was something inscribed on it, "Mushroom Kingdom Budget Apartments - Room #2." Luigi gripped the key furiously and brought it up to his burning eyes. He gritted his teeth, turned around and threw it at the far wall above the front door of the mansion with all his might and anger. The key bounced off the wall and landed with a thunk on the lower level.

"HEY?! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT'S THAT SHINY THING?? HEY, LUIGI!!"

"I have to get out of here…" Luigi said to himself quietly.

The green capped man quickly went through his back pocket again and pulled out the real key in a flash. He jammed it in the keyhole and opened the door. Before trudging inside, he said,

"It's going to be a looong night…"

-----

Luigi closed the door behind him and turned on his flashlight. He surveyed the room and saw no signs of life coming from any where. Off to his right was a table with a dimly lighted candle on it. Beyond that was a sofa with an end table and over in the nearby corner was a lamp. To his left was a small table with what looked like a whine glass and some playing cards on it. Two chairs sat at either side of the table. A hutch filled to the brim with dishes was in the far corner. In front of Luigi on the wall was a low, knee level bookcase that stretched the entire middle section of the far wall. Upon that sat some candles, lit with a purple flame. Anything else in the room was too dark for Luigi to see even with his flashlight (as channeling power from soul to machine required some process to boot back up to).

Luigi walked over to the lamp to see if electricity still pumped through the place, but alas it just clicked without any reaction. The green man paced over to the table with the whine and playing cards. He felt a chilling sensation from touching the cards and thought it would be better to not mess with them,

He walked over to the bookcase and opened one of the glass doors on it. Money seemingly popped out of nowhere and onto Luigi's face, "Haha! There may be more to this mansion than I thought!" He said while dancing around and shoving the money into his pocket.

Luigi opened up the hutch and more money came out of it, which went all over the floor. The Italian shot right down onto his stomach, trying to gather the cash as fast as he could. He was giggling with glee as his pockets were getting thicker and thicker from the booty. Luigi was trying to get to one last coin that had rolled under the hutch. It was just out of reach and Luigi still tried to get it, despite being too large to fit under the hutch,

"Perhaps I should get Toad up here to get it," he said in his money-crazed stupor.

Luigi got to his feet and backed up from his position. He backed up a bit too far, as he knocked over the table behind him, sending wine and cards to the floor,

"O geez,"

The wine bottle did not suffer any damage, nor did the cards take on an evil form. Luigi reluctantly went around the mess towards the door back to the foyer. That was, until a rumble shook the room. Luigi shot his head around and looked to see the cards floating in mid air at eye level. One of the cards revved forward and hit Luigi on his nose.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Luigi said angrily, rubbing his large nose.

The rest of the cards follow suit and all hit Luigi square in the chest. The overalls Luigi was wearing kept him from harm and the cards fell in defeat to the floor,

"Well, that was an easy victory for me. Now then, back to that coin…" Luigi turned around to the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure," a group of voices thundered behind him.

Luigi froze and turned his head around to see a number of blue ghosts that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. The playing cards were nowhere to be found on the floor, giving Luigi a hint to where these ghosts probably came from. Luigi had his back against the door in fright, as if these were just like the one in the foyer he versed; his life was going to come to an end pretty soon if they were.

The ghosts loamed over Luigi's general area and began circling him over and over, laughing manically as they went around. The glow in their eyes showed hatred toward the plumber, trying to get him to let his guard down. Luigi though, was strong in holding up against the foes as they circled him like hyper-sonic-speed-vultures. Our hero was unable to see any break in their formation as they spun faster, and faster. Soon, Luigi himself was becoming dizzy from them and wanted to sit down. But he could not do that knowing these ghosts would probably kill him in a second if he did.

The blue poltergeists kept going faster and faster non stop, making an entirely blue ring around the scared plumber. Luigi had unknowingly closed his eyes to hide from the evil and stayed standing. Wind was going around Luigi in all directions; his mustache was flinging every which way constantly from the gust. It was almost like being in the center of a tornado with the winds coming at you from all directions. The green man did not know how much longer he could stand up before being knocked down from the force of air. It seemed hopeless to try and keep balance anymore, as the ghosts would not stop their spinning. But where there is a will, there is a way.

One of the blue ghouls was becoming a bit tired, using his spiritual energy to just spin around some guy he did not even know. Little to this ghost's knowledge was that he was actually slowing down. Soon, he had stopped completely, causing all the other blue ghosts to collide against him (as ghosts were in a somewhat solid state with each other all the time). The spooks fell to the floor as the rest of them were tired as well. All hearts were exposed.

Luigi cracked an eye open after feeling the waves of air go away and saw the site of the blue poltergeists strewn about on the floor. Taking his merry old time, Luigi waltz around the pile of dead souls and twirled the Poltergust 3000's hose on one finger with a smirk on his face,

"AH…….HA!" Luigi yelled fiercely.

A strong beam of light emitted from his hand, encompassing the lost souls. Stunned. Luigi went straight for them with the Poltergust turned on. Sucking time. The heap of ghosts all screeched at once and all flew about the room wildly. There were five of them, all being downed by the Poltergust 3000. As Luigi looked down at his grip on the machine, he noticed five sets of numbers scroll across what looked to be an LCD screen implanted on the nozzle. He oddly never noticed that before in his training or being in the mansion. He put his attention back on the five fiends flying about the room.

Being that there were five of the ghosts, Luigi was being pulled about in different directions in a matter of seconds, but he had to keep his ground. He pulled the nozzle upwards in attempt to keep them all in one spot, but the sheer force on it already was overwhelming. Luigi was struggling to move the nozzle even an inch, the ghosts had some power over him. Finally, one of them went in the tube; another one went and then another one. There were only two left, and their fate's looked grim. Luigi glanced at the small LCD screen on the Poltergust 3000 and saw only two rows of numbers left, both at about "4." That number shot down to "1" in a few seconds and the two blue enemies went down the tube with their brethren. Luigi thought to himself what this could mean,

'Perhaps this little screen here shows me how much life these things have left? Well, that'll be easier on me so I know when to try.'

The room was quiet yet again and Luigi was still left in darkness, besides the dim candle on the table and the six purple-glowing ones on the bookcase. The light coming from the purple ones showed him a door in the corner of the room. He flicked his flashlight on and saw it was covered with thorns, just like the one in the lower Foyer,

'This has to be a puzzle, I know it. Ghosts don't like light, do they?' a smirk appeared on the green man's face.

He walked over to the purple candles, inhaled some air and blew them all out. A lock and click came from behind him. Luigi then saw thorns race up and down on the door to the Foyer, covering it and locking him in. Suddenly a painting of a man front of him shook vigorously,

"WHO PUT OUT MY CANDLES?! Was it you, green man?!" the painting barked at Luigi without have any joints on its 2D face move.

"O dear, it isn't safe in the dark around this place," another painting, but of a woman to Luigi's right stated.

"O they like the dark, you could be killed in here…or worse," a painting of a man said in the back of the room.

"Just like little red cap before you…" A painting to the upper right of the room said.

"Uh oh, here they come! What, are you scared? Well, you better get ready as here they are!" the painting in front of Luigi said again.

Just then, a banshee-like yell was heard in the corner of the room. There floated an orange ghost that looked like the ones Luigi fought in the training room. But our green hero knew these things were anything but friendly. As the ghost crept towards him, he felt dejá vu in his mind. He realized this was the ghost that led him in this room earlier; this was the ghost that dropped that key; this was the ghost that tried to get him; this was the ghost that was going to perish. Immediately, as the ghost was nearing him, Luigi flashed his torch upon it,

"You stupid son of a…" the Poltergust 3000 clicked on.

In seconds, the ghost's energy dwindled from "10" to "0" in a matter of seconds according to the LCD screen. And another poltergeist of the same design burst into the room from the wall. Soon three more of them flooded the room with screams and yells in effort to scare the plumber for their taking. But alas, these ghosts had the brain power of an ant. Being created from something to do one job and just mindlessly doing the task, like an ant or an artist slaving over paintings at night. Luigi had them all in his grasp and made sure every last one of them suffered as much as the next as he ripped their own souls away.

The last of the group went down the tube and into storage. Luigi stood in victory for catching them all, as none dared to enter the room afterwards. Then, the thorns on the door of the Foyer and the ones of the door in the corner of the room eroded and melted into the wall. Luigi swore he heard a slight jingle of some sorts, as the lights in the room came on and a chest appeared on the right side of the room. Being a bit confused on how a chest magically appears, he decided to try to the door first to go deeper in the big house. Locked. So he was left with either the chest or to put up with Toad. Luigi liked the chest idea more,

'Well, this place has ghosts so I guess chests can appear from nowhere too,' he thought while walking over to the small decorative capsule.

He lifted the latch and out popped a key, similar to the one he already had,

'Heh, must be the key to that door.'

Luigi picked up the golden object and went over to the de-weeded door. He placed the key in the hole; low and behold it fit and the tumblers turned. Luigi was off to take on his next enemy in a flash.

-----

The next room was again pitch black, besides the shine from Luigi's flashlight. The door behind him shook and he saw vines encompass it yet again. There was no turning back at this point. Just has he had taken his first step a pink ghost appeared from a cloud of dust and a shriek. This ghost was new to Luigi, as he had only come by evil blue and orange ones. This spook was a taller version of the two, but thinner and pink. The ghost raised its fist and charged at the plumber. Luigi was taken by surprise and was knocked onto the floor. The ghost simply pointed and laughed and vanished from sight,

"Stupidlousyidiotghost," Luigi mumbled as he got back on his feet.

He waited and waited for the ghost to reappear, but it did not so he was left holding his flashlight in the dark. He shined it across the room and took notice that there were simply three high quality vases on small wooden tables in the room and two chandeliers adorn the ceiling. All was quiet, but Luigi had to make some noise. He walked a few steps and the pink ghost appeared right behind him. Spinning around fast enough, Luigi stunned the pink glow and started up the Poltergust 3000.

Luigi noticed that the LCD screen showed a number of "20" instead of "10," probably meaning this was a much stronger entity than the others. It still put up the same amount of fight as the orange ones and was quickly sucked up. Just as the pink one entered the nozzle, two more spooks appeared in the room. This time it was a combination of a stubby orange ghost and tall pink ghost. The orange got to Luigi first and was about to hit the plumber, but Luigi was fast enough to stun the creep with his torch. As he was killing off the orange ghost, the new pink ghost was still coming after him. Thus, a bit of movement was required for Luigi to avoid pain.

Luigi simply went in whatever direction the orange ghost fled over too and managed to miss the pink punches being rocketed at him. The orange ghost was down and the pink one was next. Stun and suck, and the pink colored being was done for. Two more of each color appeared in the room, but our hero pulled some quick tricks and had them in his pack. The lights flickered on as a small victory jingled play from the corner of Luigi's head, as he felt proud.

Though this time no chest appeared and an echo of Luigi's breathing filled the room. The thorns died off the door, so passage was again possible for the plucky plumber. The looked inside the vases and found nothing in all of them, but in the drawers of the tables gold bars popped out and clunked Luigi on the head. Recovering from the three hits, he put the golden treasure in his pocket. Though, gold bars could not really fit in a pants pocket. The Poltergust 3000 kicked in and absorbed his treasure right before his eyes. He stared at the machine, thinking that prized money was now with some ghosts. The Gameboy Horror made a beep in his left hand and it showed his current balance of cash. So, the money was still his.

With that, Luigi walked past the three vases, and a plant, into the next door on the west side of the room.

----

Luigi stepped inside what looked to be a room full of wardrobes and a door on the other end of the room. Three wardrobes were on the north wall and some coat racks amongst other clothing items were in the corners of the room. Just then, a large green colored ghost descended from the ceiling. The ghost was rather large and looked like some kind of demented trash can, not too mention it was carrying what looked to be bananas. Upon some closer inspection they revealed to be ghost bananas, not just any kind of banana. Luigi starred in confusion at the monster, which seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to the green hero at all. The ghost simply took a yellow fruit, ate it right out of the peel and tossed the leftovers on the ground. The banana peel lost the eerie ghost glow it once had and looked like something that was thrown at Luigi earlier before he got to the mansion. With that, the fat ghost lunged back up into the ceiling.

Moments later, the usual orange ghost appeared and was promptly sucked up. The room fell into a silent mood as nothing was happening, except for Luigi's life,

'What am I supposed to do now? I already knocked off the orange idiot, what else is there? That green ghost may provide some answers; that is, if that thing ever comes back,' Luigi started walking backwards toward the wardrobes.

Luigi mistakenly forgot about the banana peel left behind by the green poltergeist and stepped right on it. The plumber flew off his feet and flipped onto his back, landing with a thud. Coins fell out of his pockets and a faint laughing could be heard from above. Luigi got up and grabbed what dropped from his wallet and stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed,

"Alright, I'm done playing games, come out of where you're hiding!" Luigi said aloud.

As if on cue, the green ghost appeared and proceeded to eat more bananas. With some quick thinking and reflexes, Luigi stunned the ghost with his flashlight and started downing the beast with the vacuum. The little LCD read that the green thing had "40" points of life,

'Eh, no matter! These ghosts are as easy as pie to bring down,' Luigi thought triumphantly.

Though, the banana eating ghost was not going down without a fight. As Luigi was pulling him in, banana peels were being thrown in every direction. Luigi had to be careful not to slip on any, or else the ghost would disappear again. Luckily, from being in the Mushroom Kingdom all his life, Luigi was capable of doing just that. He's already been on many quests and has faced worse things than banana peels, so he felt up to the challenge. The green man was being dragged about the room, slowly draining the ghost's life. After a few minutes (as Luigi was multitasking all too much at this point to be fast) the ghost went down the pipe,

"Well, at least that is over," Luigi said to himself.

Then, two more of the green monsters came from the ceiling.

-----

The last of the two green goofs went into the Poltergust 3000. The battle was rough with two banana throwing maniacs, but Luigi stayed strong. Though, the room was still dark and Luigi figured that once the place was rid of spooks, the lights would come on. He went about searching the room for clues. The first place the plumber looked was the a wardrobe, the closest one to the door he came in earlier. Grabbing the handles on the blue cabinet, he ripped it open and,

"BAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled a ghost from within.

The ghost then raced out of the wardrobe without any objections, leaving Luigi still stunned from yell in front of the wardrobe. The ghost itself was a blue color, but was in the form of a stubby orange one. Thus, Luigi was confused at the new sub-species he uncovered. He also guessed the poltergeist was a bit retarded, as it just went around the walls at lightning speeds. Luigi stepped near where it was, and it darted in the opposite direction. Luigi followed it again, same thing,

'The thing must be avoiding me, but why? I guess this'll take some skill to capture,' Luigi thought to himself.

Luigi ran toward the ghost and then he went to his left. The ghost had to take some time to figure out which way to go, and in a flash it was stunned and the Poltergust 3000 was turned on. The blue creep screamed in terror and was soon sucked down into the depths. As the ghost went inside, money also shot out of the Poltergust's nozzle,

"YAHOO! This is so my day!" Luigi said as he sucked up his earnings.

Though, the room was still left in the darkness,

'So, if there was a ghost hiding in there, couldn't there be one in one of the other wardrobes?' Luigi walked over to the middle one.

More money came out and Luigi felt happier,

'Haha; I guess that must be the last of it,' Luigi went over to the last wardrobe, closest to the other in the room.

"BAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled the orange entity inside of it.

Luigi was not expecting it, and jumped away from the wooden storage unit. His senses came back and the flashlight and Poltergust 3000 tag teamed to take it down; and did. The lights clicked on a key feel on top of a coat rack on the north side of the room,

'Heh, I was hoping another chest would appear; maybe filled with money,' the greedy plumber thought.

Luigi grabbed the key and head towards the new door. He checked the handle to see if it moved, and it moved all the way. This door was not locked so Luigi opened it and went through to the other side. Upon walking through, he heard a familiar, horse voice,

"HEEEEEEEY LUIGI!" screamed a little fungi figure.

"Hello, Toad…" Luigi replied.

"I ACTUALLY WENT FURTHER AHEAD THAN THAT OTHER SCARED TOAD IN THE FOYER! HAHA! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! HE WAS AFRIAD OF GHOSTS!" Toad yelled in Luigi's direction.

"That's just great, Toad," Luigi said as he surveyed the new room he was in.

Though, it was not actually a room, rather a balcony. There were a few dead plants to his right and an annoyance right in front of him. A dim light sprouting from the side of the mansion lit the area,

"LUIGI WE ARE ON A BALCONY!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! THERE'S SOME WEIRD PERSON OVER IN THAT WINDOW," Toad pointed to the south where the mansion was, "SOME DOGGY DOWN THERE," Toad pointed over the edge and down toward a dog house, "AND SOME GLOWY GRAVESTONE!!" Toad point down over to the north where there was a small graveyard; Luigi did not look or care.

"You know, why do you Toads talk in such a loud voice?" Luigi suddenly quizzed the mushroom headed kid as he brought his hand to his chin.

"I've never really thought about it," Toad said in a quieter, smarter tone.

Luigi stood stunned. Not from a ghost, but simply by the fact Toad was not loud and annoying,

"You mean, you just mindlessly shout things unless people ask you why?"

"Yeah! Ever try being nice to someone before and just ask why, maybe even ask not to do it?" Toad said to Luigi.

"I guess not," the plumber said sheepishly.

"Don't you have a brother to save?" Toad smiled over at Luigi.

"Heh, you're right. See ya," Luigi turned around and opened the door back to the dressing room.

"BYE LUIGI!"

-----

Luigi walked back into the wardrobe and clothing filled room. He felt this place was not done with just yet, but he pressed on. Seeing no extra doors, he walked through to the next room,

'No more doors here either! How do I know where I'm supposed to go?' He thought in confusion.

Luigi made it back to the Parlor and walked out to the Foyer,

'Hmmm… Where am I supposed to go?' He thought again.

Just then, a ring tone of some sort came from the Gameboy Horror. Luigi brought the tiny handheld up to his face. E. Gadd sat in his lab and was displayed on the 'Horror's screen,

"You do remember what I told you about the Gameboy Horror, correct?" Gadd asked Luigi.

"Yes?..." Luigi replied in a confused tone.

"Well then I'm sure you remember that the GBH displays a map of the mansion, right? And that it also displays what doors go with which keys you pick up, right?"

"…Huh?"

"Heh, remember when I patted you on the leg after training? I also stuck a small scanner in your back pocket that scans the key's signature and compares it to locks in the mansion until it finds a match. Thus, making your search much easier."

"How do you know where all the keys go and stuff?" Luigi said back.

"…Magic."

"Sure…"

"Anyway, just open up the map screen of the GBH and you'll know where to go. Goodbye," Gadd waved through the pixels and the screen went back to the treasure inventory.

"Alright map screen button, map screen button," Luigi said while hunting for the correct button.

"Let's try… 'Y'," low and behold, a simple map of the mansion appeared, "according to this, the door is right next to me," Luigi turned to his right.

There was the door he tried to get in earlier before being tricked into the Parlor,

"Well, here we go."

That same ring tone came from the Gameboy Horror again. E. Gadd sat in his lab and started yapping to Luigi, again,

"Luigi! I'm picking up signals stronger than anything we've seen before! These must be my precious portrait ghosts up ahead!" Gadd clapped his hands together, "These ghosts are much different than those other ones you've come across. Making them show their heart will be a bit tricky. Try using the examine function on the GBH. It should help you."

"Will do," Luigi simply replied and saluted at the screen.

"Goodbye for now and, Good luck!" The screen on the Gameboy Horror went back to its treasure count.

Luigi got the key from his pocket and put it in the door. He trembled slightly, knowing there was worse than those cursed blue ghosts ahead of him. He turned the key and heard the lock click open. Grabbing the doorknob he muttered,

"Mario, you better still be alive…"


	9. Running On Fire

Finally, I have time. I'm aiming for another chapter this week, so have hope.

Luigi and co. to Nintendo

----

The door shut behind our hero as he stepped in the dark, musty hallway. There were three doors on either side of the hallway, along with ghostly mice running about the floor. Luigi's flashlight clicked on so he could get a better view of the dank hall. Some things near the center of the place were shining from the flashlight's beam. It was the golden glow of coins and Luigi's greedy senses instinctively kicked in.

'Hehe, more cash for me!' He said has he followed and picked up the trail of coins.

The trail led right up to the front of a door. Assumption was on Luigi's mind that the room would be a treasure trove of goods. The thin brother gripped the handle and turned the knob. Though, the knob didn't turn at all and suddenly the door thrusted outwards at the plumber, taking him by surprise. Luigi was squashed between the wall and door and was as flat as a pancake in mere seconds. A small giggle let out from the mansion walls as the door slowly pulled back from whence it came. Luigi slid down from the wall and onto the ground and laid there for a bit before realizing what had just happened.

'Perhaps I shouldn't let money get to me,' Luigi thought as he recuperated from his hit with a possessed door.

The green man wandered back up to the door that led to the Foyer. He went for the door closest to him, which happened to be on his right.

-----

Luigi crept into the room and shut the door behind him. According to the Gameboy Horror, this was the Study. Then again it was pretty obvious, as the place was filled with books. Two bookcases with a fireplace in the center were in the back of the room, and a desk and chair were nearby on Luigi's right. A lone coat/hat rack was near Luigi's right with a top hat already on it. Some paintings decorated the walls, the most detailed one being of a dog. All that was left in the room was a rocking chair which was oddly rocking back and forth without any sort of force acting on it. Since the vacuum wielding plumber did not see much of interest towards the rocking chair (despite it was moving on its own), he made his way to the back where the desk was. As he was walking behind the chair he tripped and fell right on his face. Luigi quickly got up, thinking some evil ghost had played a trick on him, instead all the flashlight showed was a piece of cheese on the ground. Luigi stared at it puzzled, wondering why the heck a random piece of cheese was on the floor.

He had thought that not every mansion that was in perfect darkness had triangular pieces of cheddar lying about. So, he grabbed the hunk and brought it up to his face and looked at it for clues. He remembered what Gadd told him earlier,

"_You can also examine things, like holes or paintings and the GBH will reveal any secrets about them!"_

With the cheese in one hand and the GBH in the other, he inputted the correct button mashing to get the GBH to examine the object. The screen on the 'Horror showed the cheese and pixilated dot on it. A click of the "A" button on the device made a little sound and suddenly the cheese glowed furiously. A golden object then appeared with the dairy product on Luigi's hands, causing him to panic.

"YAAAAAH!!" Luigi yelped as he shook his arm violently to get the cheese and the new glowly object off of him.

This panic caused Luigi to drop the cheese on the desk chair, which then caused a blue ghost to pop out of it and scare Luigi out of his wits, which then made Luigi jump backwards onto the fireplace, which caused his bum to be set ablaze, which caused Luigi to lurched forward, which made him hit the rocking chair square on his forehead. That hit then made Luigi black out, and slump to the ground; the blue entity that escaped from the chair was panicking in its own way throughout the room. The rocking chair though, just kept rocking back and forth without a care that some thin Italian man had just collided with it.

-----

A moan escaped Luigi's lips as his eyes flickered open. He pushed himself up and rubbed his forehead where a small bump was protruding. He scanned his surroundings, seeing a blue ghost screaming and just hitting walls rapidly and a rocking chair going back and forth aimlessly. Luigi, still not realizing that rocking chairs do not just move on there own, and went forth to capture him a money ghost.

His white glove gripped the familiar flashlight and aimed the beam at the seemingly retarded blue glow. He stunned the poltergeist and sucked it right up in a flash with money spurting out of the Poltergust. After grabbing his prize, Luigi noticed the room was still dark even though no ghosts were about,

'What else did Gadd tell me? There's something I'm missing,' He thought to himself, 'Ah! Now I remember!' Luigi recapped the short conversation he had with the scientist earlier.

"_Luigi! I'm picking up signals stronger than anything we've seen before! These must be my precious portrait ghosts up ahead. These ghosts are much different than those other ones you've come across. Making them show their heart will be a bit tricky. Try using the examine function on the GBH. It should help you."_

'So I just have to look at this place through a screen and not my eyes,' Luigi brought the handheld to his face again.

Some button mashing later, the green hero got the GBH to examine mode. At this moment, Luigi was merely facing the door to the way out of the room. Seeing nothing in that region he turned around,

'Nothing on the desk, what else is in this room?' He thought in his turning.

The screen suddenly light up in a bright white as a ghostly figure appeared on it. Luigi was directly in front of the rocking chair at this point and the ghostly figure sat in the chair, just rocking back and forth reading a book. Luigi's eyes shot back and forth, from the pixels to the rocking chair, noticing the major differences between the two. The plumber then noticed in the mist of white and blue pixels a beating pink heart. Thinking of Gadd, he mashed the examine button on the pink stuff,

"Haha, you're going to need some more tricks then you think to take me back. By the way, you should read books. They'll keep your eyes alive longer than video games can!" The entity said through the 'Horror's speaker.

At that moment as well, the bookcase in the back of the room shook frantically as books shot out of it like bullets,

"READ!!" The ghost yelled and became visible to Luigi without the aid of technology.

The poltergeist was a man, with a mustache and robe to boot. He had a love of reading books before he died and became a painting. The ghost never got to finish his collection of text and was in the process of reading them all; that was until Luigi burst into the room. The ghost was a tad annoyed of Luigi's presence, but it was until the guy stared at him he became irritated. Thus, he launched an attack of previously read books (as there are still some in the bookcase he hadn't finished yet) onto the defenseless plumber.

Though, the ghost was wrong on the defenseless part. Seeing things flying in a room sparked Luigi's reflexes, he turned on the Poltergust 3000, sucking up all the paper and glue. The ghost though, was no longer paying much attention after the book assault was launched and had resumed his reading. As Luigi finished up his own "reading," he turned to the mustached man-ghost-thing that tried to annihilate him. The poltergeist had disappeared from normal sight and the rocking chair just rocked back and forth like it had before. Luigi was not giving up that easily,

'Alright, I'll need more tricks, eh?' Luigi turned his back on the ghost.

'What the heck is this idiot doing in my room still? I must have peace to read my books! This is just going to get me tired,' The glowing entity thought to himself, 'I mean he just barges into my Study, thinking he's Mr. Big Shot finding Luggs' leftover cheese. O, I'm getting tired from thinking—' The ghost yawned.

Little to the ghost's knowledge, yawning was his power source. Thus he needed to become visible to recapture power from the air. Luigi moved his head to see a small ghostly tail on the ground. The vacuum wielding plumber jumped around and stunned the beast.

'What the?—' was all the ghost could think before a noise familiar to him came to his ears; the Poltergust 3000.

"HAHA! YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Luigi yelled manically as he started draining the ghost of his energy.

As the prey flailed about, Luigi looked down at the LCD screen which showed "100" and was quickly dropping. Also pearls of different sizes were popping out of the Poltergust as the ghost was nearing its forever storage in a vacuum. The odds were on Luigi's side as the ghost's energy dipped below "10." A few seconds later, the man was inside of the vacuum cleaner,

"Whew! That was annoying," Luigi said aloud.

The lights clicked on and a blue chest appeared in front of the fire place. Luigi stumbled over to the trunk and opened it with a tap. A golden key burst out of it and landed in the plumber's hands. He put it in his back pocket with the others and took out the Gameboy Horror. The map of the mansion lit the screen and pinpointed a door just down the hall that was meant to be opened with the new key. With that, Luigi headed towards the door.

Before making his way out he saw one of the books that tried to smash his skull at the front of the door. He picked up and saw it was a diary from the cover. He opened the book and flipped through eroding the pages. He did not find much of interest.

"There really isn't too much in here other than how some baby acts as an adult and two twins are annoying," Luigi said to himself while looking at the handwriting, "Well, I doubt I'll ever come by a baby here, or even twins. Ghost kids don't exist, do they?" Luigi continued his way to the door while muttering some other things of how to keep cool.

Luigi dropped the diary and put right hand on the door knob, turned it, and opened the door,

"One down, God knows how many more left to go."


	10. Toad is Annoying

I wrote this chapter when I was reading a bit too much Douglas Adams. Though, I think it has some good comedy in it, but it may be a bit repetitive to some.

Luigi and co. to the big N

-----

Luigi closed the door behind him and walked out into the hallway. The recent battle with a powerful portrait ghost showed him things were not going to be easy in this mansion, so he needed to toughen up. The key he picked up in the Study belonged to a door at the end of the hall. The green man used his willpower to avoid the mice and such that inhabited the hallway and made it to the next door. Taking the key out, he put it in the keyhole, turned the knob, and trekked inside.

The room was just as dark as the other ones, but with the help of a flashlight Luigi could make out what was in the place. There was a large king-sized bed on the left wall with an end table and a plant on the sides of it. Over on his right was a vanity and a dresser. A long set of windows with their curtains down made up the back of the room. Other than a few paintings on the walls, that was about all there was in the room; well, besides the paranormal.

Before doing anything stupid, Luigi looked around with the Gameboy Horror. Through the pixilated screen, he looked about the room and found that a ghost was sitting at the vanity. He walked over to get a better picture of the being. The ghost was a blonde woman in a pink night gown combing her hair. It seemed that she did not even see or feel Luigi's presence in the room. Luigi then hit the examination button, but something went wrong. Instead of the ghost talking through it, Luigi's world was suddenly sent spinning. Luigi looked up from the screen and saw millions of blue lines whizzing past him endlessly. Then Luigi himself started spinning in every which way, it was almost amazing nothing was flying out of his pockets. Luigi grasped his mid-region, as this intense ride felt like it was ripping him apart from the force of it. Then a bright flash encompassed him.

-----

The Toad in the foyer was pacing around in circles, trying to figure out what had flown down to him earlier. It was a key of some sort, he knew that, but to what the phrase "Room #2" is what confused him. It was the only thing readable on the key, as the rest of it had been rubbed away. Though, Toad's thoughts were interrupted when a bright light appeared in the center of the room (next to the broken chandelier.) The fungus man shielded his eyes from the bright light as it soon over took the room. Then, the light shrank until all that was left was a man with a vacuum cleaner lying on the ground.

Toad dropped the key and ran (and jumped over the broken chandelier as well) to the side of the man. The man was wearing some overalls and a green hat, not too mention a bright red vacuum cleaner of some sort. A groan escaped the man's lips, and that's when it dawned on Toad that this person was,

"LUIGI!" Toad screamed with joy.

A sigh came from Luigi's still body.

"HEY LUIGI, DO YOU NEED SOME HELP THERE?! I CAN HELP YOU VERY EASILY! I'M STRONG!" Toad began flexing his miniscule muscles.

"…That won't be necessary, Toad," Luigi replied.

Luigi slowly got up from his spot no the ground and put a hand on his head and stomach. Both of them hurt equally well from his trip through blue lines,

"Ugh, what the heck happened to me," Luigi said to himself, but Toad joined in the mono conversation.

"WELL, A BRIGHT LIGHT APPEARED IN THE ROOM AND THEN YOU SHOWED UP!" Toad said with glee.

"Perhaps Gadd will know something," Luigi whipped out the Gameboy Horror.

"LUIGI! WHATS THAT THING?! CAN I SEE IT PLEASE?! HUH HUH?!" Toad hopped up and down trying to reach the electronic handheld, but Luigi swatted him away.

"Quiet down, I need to talk to someone," Luigi turned around held the GBH to his ear like a phone.

"Uh… Luigi? Why can I only see your ear?" Gadd's voice trickled out of the small speaker.

"O yeah, forgot about that…" the plumber brought the device in front of him.

Luigi told Gadd what had just transpired. He described the situation in detail, from the ugly carpeting to being warped to the Foyer. Gadd himself was quite puzzled, that was, until he remembered something,

"Ah, now I remember why that event occurred. The mansion's mirrors also have a ghostly presence in them. Though, the mirrors do not have evil intentions. Many other places, believe it or not, have mirrors that act as gateways. Thus, in my previous ghost hunting I programmed the 'Horror to take advantage of this power for good use," a smirk appeared the on the professor's face, "Just an aim and click on almost any mirror in the mansion will cause a warp to the central hub. In this case, the hub is the Foyer. So if you're ever stuck and there's a mirror nearby, examine it with the Gameboy Horror and you'll be fine!"

In reality, Luigi barely paid any attention to anything Gadd just said. But, he didn't want to upset the geezer, "Heh, alright. Just point and shoot?"

"Point and shoot."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," Luigi turned off the GBH's video.

'Point and shoot… But point and shoot at what? O I need to pay attention to things more,' Luigi thought to himself.

"HEY LUIGI!! CHECK THIS OUT!!" Toad yelled, recreating the conversation with Luigi earlier.

Toad jumped up, over the broken chandelier, and did some karate moves in the air (in effort to show how strong he was, again.) Luigi was not too sure what to make of Toad's antics, but he kept quiet and watched the little guy do his stuff. The mushroom dude was hopping all over the place and hitting various objects around the Foyer. Though, when doing a triple backflip, Toad didn't realize how close he was to the heart-thorn-double door. Knowing he could easily get hurt, he grabbed whatever was nearby, which happened to be a cloth thrown over something.

Luigi did not see this object earlier in his travels in the mansion, so he was suddenly curious what was under it. It was just his luck as Toad grabbed the cloth and uncovered a rather dusty mirror (despite the cloth's original intentions.) The gears in Luigi's head started turning and it dawned on him,

"A-ha! A mirror is what sent me back here!" Luigi exclaimed happily and clapped his hands.

Though, Toad was not too luckily in any way. The dusty cloth covering the rather dusty mirror did not hold too well and Toad's inertia kept him going, right towards the thorny door. In some odd manner, the top of Toad's mushroom head slammed right onto the door. The thorns were quite sharp and pointy and pierced right through the white top on Toad's head. The fungus figure then just hung there horizontally as the thorns were also quite strong, as well as being quite sharp and pointy,

"HEY LUIGI!! DO YOU MIND HELPING A FRIEND OUT HERE?!" Toad yelled to the ceiling.

'Heh… Friend,' Luigi thought to himself, "Alright, I'm coming."

It is a common fact that the dotted white head of a Toad is made up of fats and whatnot and have no connection to any working body functions. The Toad species commonly use these fats to avoid injury from predators, since biting it would not harm a Toad at all. Thus, Toad was not screaming in pain from locking heads with the door. Luigi walked over and grabbed Toad's ankles and proceeded to yank the little guy with all his might.

Slowly but surely, Toad's head was coming off the door's razor-sharp thorns. Luigi may have looked like a scrawny thin guy, but he packed muscle from his other adventures. After a few seconds, Toad was freed and fell right on his back onto the floor. Some white puss and such dripped from the thorns where Toad's head once was and onto the mushroom man's face,

"HAHA! THIS TASTES LIKE SOMETHING I HAD AWHILE AGO!" Toad licked his face.

'O God, this is so sickening. I have to get back to ghost fighting,' Luigi regained composure from Toad's hideous act and started walking back up the stairs.

"GOOD LUCK LUIGI!!"

"Thanks, Toad…"

-----

Making his way through the dank hallway, Luigi reentered the bedroom. The plumber whipped out the Gameboy Horror (even though it was in his hands, he liked making the whip motion.) He used much more careful precision on the blonde ghost and targeted its heart,

'Why, I'd be devastated if something were to mess up my hair! My afterlife has been such an adventure. From taking care of three children, I've had no time for myself at all! I finally just get to comb my hair alone, all alone; nothing to worry me, nothing to bother me. I'm finally, happy.'

Luigi suddenly felt regret for taking this job of ghost hunting,

'Alright, I've got to catch her off guard. The most obvious thing in that message was her hair, so I have to screw it up. Now, what in the room can screw up hair easily?' Luigi surveyed the room with his flashlight, 'the window next to her seems to have a breeze going through it,' Luigi locked his eyes on the curtains that were moving ever so slightly.

Luigi walked over to the other side of the room and slowly lifted part of the blind. A gust of wind shot through the room and Luigi's hat was blown clear off his head. The blind itself had moved to the left, revealing a large hole in the glass. The ghost immediately appeared visible to the naked eye,

"O my hair! I've got to shut that window!" the blonde haired ghost floated up from her sitting position and raced to the window blinds.

Luigi meanwhile, was trying to catch his hat, as no Mario Brother should be seen without it. By the time he managed to get a hold of it, the ghost had already vanished from sight; presumably back to combing her hair. Luigi sighed and rethought his actions,

'Now then, I must open that curtain to catch her, but I also can't let my hat fly off. Wait… HAHA! I've got the perfect idea!' Luigi walked back over to window.

Using his well trained mind, Luigi started up the Poltergust 3000 and sucked the curtain all the way over to the left. This plan made the window open and his hat safe on his head. The ghost again got up from her chair and rushed over to the window to close the curtain, heart and soul fully exposed,

"Your mine now, woman," Luigi whispered upon again starting up the Poltergust 3000.

"Wha-wha?! What's happening to me?!" the ghost said whilst being pulled into the endless vacuum.

"You're going back into your painting, that's what!" Luigi shouted as he was being jerked around the room from the ghost.

The poltergeist was struggling to escape Luigi's evil vacuum of suck. Luigi was also actually struggling to keep hold of the entity as he was also being pulled with the ghost around the room. The energy of the spook was dwindling down to "50" and it seemed as though with each number that dropped, the harder the pull became. Soon Luigi had one hand on his hat and one on the nozzle, as no Mario Brother should be seen without his trademark hat.

Pearls were shooting out of the Poltergust as a reward for effort in taking down the entity, just like in the Study. As the Italian plumber flew about the room, the ghost's health had depleted to almost "10." But the pearls that spewed out of the hyper-vacuum earlier were causing distress for Luigi, if he were to step on one of them he would lose his balance and fall. Soon, the ghost energy was rapidly going down to under "5," but a rather humongous pearl came out right in front of Luigi.

The female poltergeist was still trying to escape and was pulling Luigi ever so closer to the large pearl. The green man's feet shuffled in all directions in attempt to bypass the shiny threat. The ghost's health was at "3" and Luigi's left foot finally came in contact the rather humongous pearl. Just as he predicted, Luigi lost all balance in his system. Though, the spook's energy was down to "1" and was closing in on the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000. As Luigi tumbled over, it almost looked as though the ghost would break the stream of suction and float away.

Milliseconds, seconds, minutes seemed to pass before Luigi fell to the ground, unknowing if he had caught his transparent enemy. He knew he had kept a firm grip on the nozzle, and still was. Thus, he turned his head to check if he still had a hold of the spook. Though, the image that appeared shocked the plumber as he just came to see the woman's terrified, screaming face sucked right into the depths of the Poltergust 3000. Luigi jumped back in surprise from the horrific site (well, however one looks when jumping whilst being flat on the ground) as it was going to be engraved in his mind forever. The poor woman who just wanted to comb her hair was innocently taken away from her past time by a greedy plumber who wants to save his brother.

The lights in the room flickered on and Luigi thrusted a hand in the air, and a small "Yay" escaped his lips. The green plumber slowly got up and fixed his cloths where they felt wrong. A blue chest then appeared next to the master bed and Luigi walked right over to it. As he opened the chest, he realized what this job was going to take. He was going to see horrendous things like what-used-to-be-people screaming for help, he was going to see evil beings, and he was going to save his brother. Luigi knows Mario is counting on him, and he must do these acts and see these events. Things were not going to be easy.

A shiny gold key popped right out of the chest and was soon pocketed by a white glove. The Luigi brought out the Gameboy Horror and noticed the key went to the room just outside of this one (even though it was actually more down the hall, but Luigi liked to keep things simple sometimes when thinking.) With that, he looked around the room one last time, and happened to turn in the direction of the broken window. Something out that window caught his eye; it bobbed up and down and was white with red polka dots. Once Luigi's eyes came to the edge of the window, a loud, annoying sound filled the air,

"HEY LUIGI!! REMEMBER ME?! I POINTED OUT THAT WINDOW!! AREN'T I THE COOLST?!" Toad shouted across the empty space between the balcony and the Master Bedroom.

'O Lord, why must they be at every corner?' Luigi thought, "Thanks, Toad…"

Luigi quickly raced out of sight from the window and pulled the curtains back to their original position. The green man made his way to the door and pulled it open and he looked both ways before going out of it (to ensure no ghosts were going to jump him like a man in a back alley.) Seeing no major threats, he trekked out into the hallway. Upon closing the door, he heard what sounded like a crying child. Out of oddity, Luigi pulled up the mansion map on the GBH and referenced his location to the sound of the crying.

It was coming from the room he needed to be in.

-----

The "Horror" part of this story should be coming. Sometime soon (as in sometime after chapter 15 or so.)


	11. Who Now?

No, I'm not dead; just busy again.

Luigi and co. copyright/trademarked by Nintendo.

-----

Luigi did a double take from the screen to the door,

"Please let nothing bad be in there," Luigi shuffled out into the musty hallway and walked to the front of the door. He pulled out the shiny key and unlocked it.

The plumber stuck his head through the door first, before putting his entire self in. Luigi was never too sure if something was going to attack him by surprise in the mansion now. Considering that a chandelier almost crushed his skull and a ghost almost bit off his face; he just wanted to make sure that something was not going to try and bite his face off or crush his skull. Though, nothing pure evil in the room caught his eye. Then again, there was some glowing orb near the back of the right wall. Ghost crossed the green man's mind.

Luigi walked into the room and shut the door behind him, trying not to make a noise. He shined his flashlight about the room where the shadows danced and dust became ever so visible. Nothing was moving and nothing was happening. Windows lined the back of the room and colorful, bright wallpaper stuck to the walls. A table was over in the corner, amongst some shelves with toys on them. A few pictures of what looked to be a baby hung on some rusty nails about the room and a crib was in the westward corner. In the crib was the glowing orb that Luigi saw earlier.

Now that the mortal man was a bit closer to the baby holding apparatus, he could tell that the orb wasn't an orb, but rather a small child,

'Baby, baby, baby, where did I see that before? Something is odd here,' Luigi thought as he looked at the entity in front of him.

The child was a boy and was only floating there (as all ghost do), unaware of Luigi's presence in the room. The kin was fast asleep, dreaming about his favorite toys and how to get back at his older brothers. Though, his thoughts were more-or-less concentrated on destroying his older brothers with extremely large rocking horses, his favorite toy before he died, and still is in the afterlife.

The Mario Brother on the other hand was still looking about the room. He turned around from the crib and noticed a small wooden horse in the opposite corner. It was oddly surrounded by,

"COINS!" Luigi threw his hands in the air and flew straight to the ground to gain some treasure. Old habits never seemed to die for him.

The child though, didn't even budge from his position and continued to dream. Luigi was all over the corner of the room, stashing coin upon coin into his pockets. As he grabbed the last one on the floor around the rocking horse, his foot kicked the steed in the rear. The horse rocked back and forth quickly. Suddenly, the baby in the crib started panicking like its dreams had just turned into nightmares. The wooden animal slowed to a stop, as did the child's screaming. Luigi was frozen in his position during all of this, as a crying baby appeared last on his things-to-expect list.

Luigi looked back and forth between the ghost child and the rocking horse. Luigi got up and put his hand on the wood body and gently pushed it forward. A small murmur came from the crib. Luigi shoved the horse again; a yell was spat out into the air. He then rocked it slowly and sped up in pace, before stopping it, causing one heck of a crescendo in the crib. Luigi snickered at the fun he was having. Finally, the plumber just pushed the thing with all his might, making the rocking horse almost topple over. The baby's mouth was rather large and was filled with awful sound waves. Then, its eyes shot open.

The ghostly kin vanished from its sleeping quarters and appeared in front of the green plumber. Yellow eyes gazed into blue and a joyful voice filled the room,

"Hey there! Do you want to play with me? I love playing with people, as they are always nice to me!" The child giggled to Luigi.

'This sounds like one of those movies where everything that's happy is demonically evil,' thought Luigi, "Umm, sure?"

"YAY! You play nice with me though!" the child pulled out a rattle from behind itself and proceeded to jiggle it.

The ghost then thrusted the plastic toy downward and the wall on the right of the two started shaking; it was another shelves-with-toys wall. Soon, stuffed rabbits and bears were flying off the wall and straight at Luigi's head,

"Graaah! What is all this?!" Luigi ducked in effort to avoid injury.

"Why, I'm just playing! Aren't you having fun?" the child laughed evilly and clapped his hands.

Toys just kept flying and swirling around the room. Luigi was having a hard time both thinking how to take this sucker down and to keep himself alive from possessed playthings. In his scramble about the room, his foot landed on a smooth, spherical object. This object though, was not too pleased that it had been stepped on and let gravity pull Luigi down to the ground. The plumber fell flat on his stomach and groggily looked in front of himself to see what had made him fall flat on his stomach,

"A ball, eh?" some processes went through Luigi's mind, "I could just chuck at the pipsqueak and he'll stop," though the thought that ghosts are actually transparent and objects cmmonly go through them never crossed his mind.

Luigi slowly stood up in the darkness and picked up the ball with an open hand, leaving the Poltergust 3000's nozzle dangle in the air. Possessed dolls were still going this way and that and didn't plan on taking a detour to miss a chance at striking Luigi's head. In a matter of half a second, Luigi hurled the ball in the direction of the baby and Luigi's face simultaneously collided with a soft and cuddly, but deadly bunny rabbit. It was like one of those slow motion sequences where the end-user has seriously no idea what is going on due to too much action going on and not enough story.

The playful-but-deadly ball flew across the empty space, aiming straight for the demented child's head. Luigi on the other hand was flying right back down to the ground from the cute-but-deadly rabbit that struck him in the face. Another half second passed by in time, and both actions were still not yet complete. Luigi was mere inches from smacking into the floor and the ball was within mere centimeters from the child's large face. Then at almost the same instant both actions got their equal, opposite reaction: Luigi smashed into the floor and the playroom ball smashed right into the baby's face.

Surprisingly, the ball collided against the ghost entity and bounced backwards, and Luigi not-so-surprisingly stayed down on the ground from butting heads with gravity for the second time in one room. A brief moment passed where absolutely nothing occurred, Luigi was still on the ground and the ghost kid floated in the air. This went on for a few more seconds before a scream let loose in the room,

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DARE HURT ME?! ALL I WANTED TO DO IS PLAY!" a sinister grin then formed on the child's face, "Now then," he regained composure, "It's time to play a different game, a game where you grow smaller."

Luigi tilted his face up from the floor and looked directly in the child's eyes, "What?" he cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"SMALLER! SMALLER! YOU GROW SMALLER!" The child laughed and giggled as he clapped his hands together.

"What the heck is going o-WHAA!" Luigi yelled as all he could see was white.

-----

Moments passed until the plumber's eyes flickered open. Luigi got up expecting to still be in the nursery, but he was not; not at all. He looked and saw a fence like structure a few yards in front of him, the same went for behind him. Purple and blue waves of electricity shot through the air beyond what Luigi thought was a fence. Luigi took a step and noticed the ground was a bit cushionier that it had been before. That's when the most common, and most important thought enter Luigi's mind,

'Where the heck am I?'

Then, the electricity dancing about beyond the supposed fence suddenly concentrated into one spot and shot a bolt of energy across the small landscape. Luigi jumped back onto the ground and sat up looking at his next attacker. Though, there was not anything, as more energy just danced across the landscape. As the plumber was getting up again, a glow came from below the pseudo-fence in front of him. Moments passed before a shape came into view, and this shape was ten times bigger than Luigi himself. It was a baby, with a rattle, and he looked rather upset.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" was all that came from child's mouth.

Luigi was knocked onto his back from the yell. The baby kept screaming until he started to shake his rattle from his screaming vibrations. Then, he became preoccupied with that, as little noises like those instantly draw small children towards them. Luigi was not really sure what to do. On one hand, he had a chance to get the devil child; on the other hand, he would stay stuck in this dreamscape forever, probably. Being that he would much rather gain more cash and possibly save Mario, he chose to go after the child that was now as big as a skyscraper.

Luigi bounded up the plush ground and softly crept behind the baby (as it was turned around probably wondering what on Earth made rattles rattle.) Luigi clicked on the Poltergust 3000 and pointed it right at the ghost. Nothing happened. In the midst of Luigi's thoughts and hopes, he failed to realize the toddler's heart was not showing at all. The rattling stopped and so did Luigi, as he knew he was dead now.

The entity turned around with its gapping yellow eyes staring right at Luigi, like it was pretty much ready to eat him. Instead, the ghost kid took a swing at the air for some dumb reason and rattled its rattle. Luigi stare back at the ghost in confusion, as he had no idea what was going on. Though, the green man sensed something coming at him from behind. But, he did not think it was anything major. Well, it was. As the thing coming at Luigi was a large, wooden rocking horse, and it had no plans of dodging the Italian.

The wooden play horse rammed at Luigi with full force, hitting the poor fellow right in the back of the head.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOW!" Luigi yelped as he fell on his face.

"Hehe, isn't playing with me fun?" the ghost baby said to Luigi.

Though, there was no response, as Luigi was officially knocked out.

-----

Luigi awoke, this time in a place that was not a crib or a nursery. It was a city block with some people walking about. Though, none of them looked anything like Luigi (with a big nose, 'stache, and all that jazz), rather, they looked like normal people. Seeing as that standing around was not going to help him in anyway, the plumber looked at his surroundings.

It was defiantly some city, but he could not spy a name or anything of the sort. Also, people passed by him without giving him a glance. He found it a tad odd, as it is not everyday there's a plumber garbed in green with overalls and a large vacuum strolling about the streets. Luigi walked down the sidewalk and looked to his left and right. Buildings were on his left and the bustling road was on his right. With that, he looked to the left and stopped. He was in front of a hardware store with a large glass window. Something was odd; he knew that one should see parts of themselves in a reflection on glass.

That's when he looked at his hands, and noticed he could not actually see them. He looked at his feet and pants and could not see them either. He also noticed that there was not any weight on his shoulders, meaning the Poltergust 3000 was not with him. The plumber started becoming scared, as he was in a strange new world and he could not see himself. That's when two most-common-,-and-most-important questions enter his mind,

'Where the heck am I, and _what _the heck am I?'

Another thing Luigi failed to realize in this series of unfortunate events was that he was probably going to be stuck here, wherever here was.


	12. But, Still

Luigi and co. to the Big N.

All other characters thought up by myself, and such; don't steal them, please.

-----

Luigi looked around again, all that stuck out to him was a coffee shop that was across the street. It had quite a horrible décor, as he could see it form the large circular window that took up almost the entire front of the building. It went for the style of "modern," which consisted mainly of multicolored square and circular things. God knows who made the decision that this was modern.

Luigi slowly walked up to the establishment. Though, he did not take notice that a car was barreling down the road he was on. Seconds before contact, Luigi looked over to see the calm face of a person driving a brown Mercury Tracer. There was an odd green antenna on the top of it and the driver did not seem to notice that Luigi was standing in the middle of the street. Bracing for impact, the green plumber gasped and shielded himself with his hands. He waited for the car to hit him; he waited and waited.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and soon after put his hands down after standing there for a good minute or so to see no car. He looked around to see people minding their own business and nothing had happened to him. He looked at his being and saw no scuffs or scrapes and was left dumbfounded. The first thought that came to him was somewhere along the lines of 'Why didn't I just jump?' but he just let it be and continued over to the coffee shop.

The aroma that came out of the glass doors went threw Luigi's nose; it smelled like bread. It was not bad or anything, but Luigi always thought places that sold coffee related stuff would smell differently. In any case, he walked in. He looked around to see various people sitting around and drinking soft drinks and the occasional brew. Nothing looked out of place, thus Luigi started to wonder what drew him in here. That's when he gazed upon the cashier.

She was a rather tall woman, almost as tall as Luigi, but just a few inches shorter. She had brown hair that only stretched down to her shoulders and nice looking blue eyes. She wore a simple combination of a t-shirt and jeans. Her earrings glistened in the sunlight that came in through the large front window. As of this moment, she was simply sorting through some bills and change on the counter.

'Dang, she's hot,' Luigi thought to himself as he blushed, 'Though, I can't cheat on my girlfriend, Daisy, even if I'm in another universe,' Luigi felt a bit hurt inside, thinking of his love back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Seconds later, a man came through the doors of the small building. This guy was about Luigi's height and looked eager to be in the store. He reminded Luigi of an actor he had seen on a show called _The Office_ he saw a few times at a friend's house a few years back. He looked like the character Jim, but Luigi knew it was not the same guy. This Jim-look-alike was walking up to the same spot Luigi was, in front of the counter.

"Hello, Frank. Anything you want here?" the woman behind the counter asked the person who went by the name Frank and that looked like an actor.

"Uh, err, umm," Frank began scratching his head and neck, "How about the black dinner coffee tonight- wait no! I mean the black coffee there busy later stuff."

"…What?" she cocked an eyebrow. Luigi was a bit confused as well.

"The black coffee, that's what I'll have. No doubt about it, I'm pretty sure that's what I want," a nervous grin appeared on Frank.

"Alright, I'll get on that," she turned her body around, but kept a solid eye on Frank's solid expression. Though, once she got to the black coffee pot, she turned towards that.

Luigi figured out that this fellow named Frank wanted to go on a date with this cute girl. 'Shame he did not know what her name was, otherwise it may make things easier. Soon, the cashier returned with some black coffee prepared for Frank.

"Thanks, Mabel. How much will that be?" Frank asked her.

'Heh, Mabel. Isn't than an old women's name nowadays?' Luigi thought from the new information. Luigi watched Frank tremble to get the money from his wallet to pay for his coffee.

"It'll run 'ya a dollar and eighty-five cents." Mabel said, as Frank kept shifting through his black leather wallet.

Frank reluctantly pulled out two dollar bills and gave them to Mabel; Frank then used this small time frame of common cashier-to-customer interaction to ask her out, "So-uh-Mabel, youdoinganythingtonight?" Frank blushed and turned away from the register.

'What is this man doing?! You can't ask out a girl like this!' Luigi reminisced about his failed attempts trying to hook up before he found his current girlfriend.

"Eh?" Mabel asked Frank's back.

Frank continued looking in the other direction, "I asked if youweredoinganythingtonight."

The woman realized what Frank was asking, or trying to ask anyway, "Nothing as of now. Why?" Mabel put her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot.

"If you wanted togotodinnerorsomething. Why it's entirelyuptoyouIdon'tcare.Isitstartingtogothotinhereorisitjustme? What'sgoingonrightnow.Help?WhatareyoudoingFrank?Hello?" Frank was becoming lost in his words, not too mention was looking like an idiot, since his eyes and head were going this way and that in emotional fear.

Luigi slapped his hand on his head as he looked at Frank. This was not going to work.

"Sure. I haven't been asked on a date in awhile!" she smiled at the emotionally mixed up man. Luigi's eyes widened.

"Who said it was a date? I mean it was just a friendly get together, despite it being only two people, you know?" Frank put his arms out in defense.

"So then, Mr. No-Date, what time do you want to pick me up?" Mabel quizzed him.

"How does…5:00 sound?" Frank turned back to face her.

"Sounds good. It's 2:00 now, so I'll see you in a few hours. Just come by my place and I'll be ready to go by then. I get out of here at 3:30, so everything should be fine."

"OKbye," Frank instantly turned around and headed for the door.

"Goodbye, Frank," Mabel did a little wave that she assumed Frank saw before leaving.

"How comes every time I tried these tactics it just failed?!" Luigi threw his arms up and stared at the ceiling. After a few more mumbles, he looked around to see that Mabel was left by herself and there were few customers left in the place. Luigi put his elbow on the counter, crossed his legs, and turned his head towards Mabel, "So, you like this guy?"

Mabel did not respond at all, or even give notice that Luigi said something.

"O yeah, I'm a ghost…or something," Luigi looked at his hand, or what was supposed to be his hand, "Well, doesn't seem much at all left to do here, might as well leave," he said to himself.

He walked to the doorway and was about to open it when a bright flash appeared before his eyes.

"Not again…" he muttered before he passed out.


	13. Cow Udders Scare the Public

Luigi and everybody else belong to Nintendo.

----

"Congrats Luigi! You defeated him!" a voice exclaimed from a plastic handheld, "L? You there?"

"Hmmmm…?" the man with a green hat sputtered on the ground.

"Luigi! Get up and claim your prize!" Professor E. Gadd spat at the plumber through the Gameboy Horror.

"Sheggel freegle fredail…" Luigi randomly muttered before getting up. He felt a weight on his back, meaning the Poltergust 3000 was with him again; and the Gamboy Horror was in his hand, "What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'What happened?' he defeated an area ghost! That was quite a fight you put up there!" E. Gadd punched the air as he began imitating moves Luigi supposedly did during the heated battle with the baby ghost.

"I passed out after getting hit with that rocking horse!" Luigi exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head and looked at Gadd through the GBH with a confused expression.

"No you didn't! Sure you got smacked upside the head, but you got right back up and gave that child a run for his money! I swear, you looked as though you were flying some of the time! It was awesome!" Gadd started imitating Luigi's behavior again, this time adding plane sound effects to the mix.

'O dear,' Luigi thought, seeing a grown man acting like he is flying with noises to boot, "But I swear I did! I don't remember fighting anything after that at all! The only thing I do remember is this strange city and a coffee shop!"

Gadd finally stopped doing his crazy antics, "Well, that is quit odd. I did see you fighting that guy through the Gameboy Horror, so you did it somehow."

"Well, I guess I did," Luigi looked around him and suddenly noticed a large, gold chest next to the crib. Luigi's eyes bulged with excitement, "HAHA! What is this?!" Luigi scampered over to the shiny object like a little school girl.

Luigi put the Gameboy Horror down on the nearby table and put both of his hands on the handle of the pink trunk. He pushed and pulled a few times on it before it finally snapped open. A rather pink and girly key which was fitting the mood, and not the person, was thrown out of the ghostly plunder. Luigi grabbed the key before it flew past his head and held it in triumph, even though he never really did anything.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Luigi cried out before putting the key in his back pocket.

"That's the spirit, Luigi!" Gadd said over from the table, "Frank waves, 'Hi!'"

"Hi Fra-" Luigi stopped in midsentence, 'Wait a minute, Frank? That Frank I saw in the coffee shop in my dream-slash-alternate reality? Could Frank have? No, he couldn't have, he was in the lab the whole time, wasn't he?'

"You still there, my ghost collector?" Gadd's voice was still in a happy tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here. Tell Frank I said 'Hello'" Luigi said over to the 'Horror sitting on the table. Luigi then fixed the straps on the Poltergust and headed over to grab the handheld.

"Well, I guess it is time to move on," he said before going out the door.

Luigi walked out into the hallway and noticed everything was lit up brightly. There were no dark sectors or ghosts lurking about; everything looked normal, actually. Though, Luigi saw a ghost mouse screeching in pain as it was slowly dying from the newly created light. It looked rather awful in itself to see such an event, so Luigi thought it'd be best to just put it out of its misery; so he sucked it up. With a somewhat good deed done, he traveled down the hallway.

-----

'Could Frank have some horrible back story?' Luigi thought as he walked, 'Why else would I've been sent to some far off land to see two people meet? I'll have to ask Gadd about it,' Luigi finally came to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey…" Luigi glanced over at a door he never went into, "Why haven't I gone in here yet?" He said to himself while trying to twist the knob. The door itself was across from the reading room, "Won't budge. Meh, o well," the plumber grasped the door to the Foyer, opened it, and headed out.

----

Luigi made his way down the staircase right outside the door and turned to look at the massive thorn covered door that was next on his list. Right as he walked up to it, a ringtone came from the Gameboy Horror,

"Luigi! I forgot to tell you!" Gadd yelled from Luigi's hand. The plumber brought the handheld to his face.

"What is it?" Luigi said, not panicking, despite Gadd's overzealous tone.

"The Poltergust 3000 is a bit full."

"So…?" Luigi cocked his eyebrow.

"That means you come back to the lab so we can 'collect the harvest,' ha-ha!" the mad professor cackled.

"O, alright," He replied and shut off the device. Luigi turned around and started for the small elephant-like door when an annoying noise burst into his ears.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY LUIGI!" Toad screamed, waving his hands about.

'O dear God,' the green man thought, "What is it, Toad?" Luigi groaned.

"Nothing," Toad instantly replied.

"Good," Luigi trudged over to the doorway out.

-----

"So, what is this contraption?" Luigi asked as he stood in front of a long conveyer belt littered with odd-ball machinery.

"Why, it is what made my hobby, a hobby!" E. Gadd giggled, "It is the Ghost Portraitficationizer! 'Makes ghosts into beautiful paintings, and it can also work in reverse."

"So, how does it work?" the green man looked left and right and saw how far the machine stretched.

"Plug the Poltergust 3000's nozzle in there," Gadd pointed to a vent next to the plumber, "and watch with amazement."

Luigi walked over to the ventilation slot and jammed the nozzle into it. With a click and lock, the Poltergust started up and started shooting objects into the slot. The vaccum stop and unhooked from the vent. A few coins and knick-knacks Luigi sucked from the mansion poured out from the vent when Luigi took the Poltergust off. The plumber nervously laughed and sucked them right back up.

"Now, look into here," Gadd shifted his gaze to a large tank with a window on the front. Various nuts and bolt covered the tank, and some accordion folds were on the sides.

The pipes next to the large container shook as poltergeists and such shot through them. Soon, ghosts and clumps of dust were floating before Luigi and Gadd in the tank. Gadd flipped a switch on the side of it and lights all across the room lit up and various gizmos and doodads started moving. Then, the big accordion tanker started up. Luigi looked inside the window to see water encompassing his foes; and which point the tanker itself started rocking back and forth rapidly. The ghosts inside let out screams and cries for help as they were seemingly washed into two-dimensional forms.

A slot on top of the machine pointed towards the right let the spooks slide out one by one. The flat projections of the ghosts landed atop a canvas, whereby they were then padded by a large board, "Adds a bit of stabilization" Gadd added as they passed by one by one; Luigi didn't try to second guess it. A bronze machine was next in the process, which looked like it had cow udders tangling from them. Once a ghost painting passed underneath, the udders came to life and shocked them with lightning. Luigi cringed; no one should have to be shocked by things that looked like udders. The final torture device for the ghosts was a rather large, shiny metal case. Every painting that passed through it experienced a rather loud "BOOM," as if something was slammed onto it.

The two walked to the end of the line to see the ghost now as physical paintings that were shown to them before being brought down into a holding chamber.

"And there you have it Luigi, frames depicting your greatest catches," Gadd put his arm around Luigi's leg in a friendly manner, "These pictures then get put up in the gallery like trophies."

Luigi slowly shooed Gadd off of his leg and took a good look around the room again. Gears and even a teapot were in the back of the room, constantly moving this way and that until all the ghosts had gone through. Luigi then looked at the udder-electric machine again and noticed a small picture hanging off of the front, "Hey, what is the picture of?" Luigi wondered over to it.

"That's the first batch of ghosts I tried out on this massive machine," Gadd patted the rather large shiny metal "BOOM!" contraption.

"Looks like they're all playing cards," Luigi squinted and leaned over to get a better look at the image.

"That's how I found them and that's how they came out."

Luigi regained full stance, "Well, I guess I should get back to that mansion," and he then started walking to the door to the lab.

"Good luck to 'ya, boy!" Gadd waved to the green hero.

"Thanks," Luigi opened the door and walked into the lab, 'Wait, there's something I'm forgetting,' he thought suddenly.

He stood there, attempting to remember, but could not. He sighed and hoped he would remember later. Then, Frank the ghost floated into the room and was busy cleaning various objects with his tongue.

"Frank…" Luigi mouthed.

In an odd turn of events, Frank turned around and waved at Luigi. Luigi did not return the favor and just stood there. Frank's usual jubilant face was exchanged for a sterner one. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The plumber knew something was strange about Frank and he knew Frank must have had something to do with that child ghost. This awkward silence was interrupted by a loud slam of a door from the professor.

"So I just have to do this, and a little of that," He was in the middle of checking stuff off of a list on a clipboard, thus did not notice the tension building in the room, "If I use this, it could make that like this. But if that were like this than that would be like this," he continued. Gadd left the room without even looking up.

Luigi walked over to the ladder, not taking his eyes off of Frank, and slowly made his way up the ladder. As he reached the top, Luigi turned his eyes to the door out. Frank resumed his cleaning with a panicked look his face.

-----

Luigi walked through the main door of the mansion and entered into the Foyer. Before him stood a massive door covered in one big heart. He cringed; he was in fact about to walk through a giant, pink heart door, and no man should ever have to do that. Though the wear and tear of time made the door not as "happy" looking as he thought (not too mention thorns still covered it), but Luigi knew he would have to go through it. Before walking towards it, he felt around in his back pocket for the key. The key itself was a bright and lovely pink, and it looked like a prefect match.

Toad was doing something in corner and Luigi did not care to find out what exactly Toad was doing, so he continued to walk towards the giant heart. Right when he got mere inches from the wood, the thorns started shaking. Soon, the whole floor was vibrating and Luigi's breath was a stutter. The plumber quickly looked around himself, expecting some ghoul to jump out and try to eat his flesh. Nothing out of the ordinary stuck out. His gaze refocused on the happy portal of evil.

The green, rotted thorns slowly fell off and dropped to the ground. From that point, the thorns seemingly melted into the floor. The door was now, in fact, safe to touch. Luigi did another quick look around him. Toad was still oddly doing something in the corner, and for once, was paying no attention whatsoever to Luigi. From that, Luigi sighed and stuck the key in the hole. With a turn and click, he opened the left half of the door. He crept inside.

----

I cut this chapter a bit short, and added the stuff to chapter 14. Chapter 14 is a bit short, so I thought it needed some more life (Ha!) in it.

Also, chapter 14 is where the mansion starts to get a bit disturbing P . And I'm not kidding.


	14. Carrying Luigi

--

Luigi and co. go to Nintendo.

--

Flashlight first, Luigi entered the new territory. Everything was dark, but thankfully a few candles adorned the hall's walls to help make it somewhat lit. Luigi tiptoed from the door and turned right. He was slowly making his way down the creepy hallway when a ghost appeared behind him.

"BAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" shouted the spook as it manifested behind the plumber.

Luigi's response was the usual "scream-in-terror-and-fall-to-the-floor" technique. Luigi flipped around while on the ground to see what the poltergeist looked like before he possibly died. Luigi starred at it with his mouth open (as he was still in a bit of shock) and noticed it looked exactly like all those orange ghosts he had fought in the previous area; yet it was a deep purple color. The spirit disappeared into a mist as it pointed and laughed at Luigi.

"Another new subspecies," Luigi sighed as he got up. He dusted off his pants and scurried down the hallway until he came to an intersection. Luigi was not sure which way to go, as he had two options: Go left, straight, or backwards. For the sake of ease, he chose straight.

Shining his torch across the walls and the tiles of the ceiling, the plumber watched a few pots and doors go by him until he came upon the end of the hallway. A new entrance awaited him. The door creaked open with dust flying every which way as Luigi opened it.

"God, smells like something died in here," Luigi flapped his Gameboy Horror wielding hand in front of his nose as he commented the smell.

The plumber's flashlight danced across the realm beyond him, only to reveal a descending staircase. Luigi's feet stomped as he walked across the narrow path to the stairs, kicking up dust in the process as he went. The floor was also pure concrete, so the plumber made quite a racket. The stairwell went down to a landing and turned back in the opposite direction, but going lower. The musty old stairs were made of wood, so a similar sensation of "wake-the-dead" noises previous heard outside the mansion echoed as the slim man descended the stairs. Once Luigi made it down the filthy place, he came upon a set of doors; one on his left, the other on his right. He brought out the Gameboy Horror and some button mashing later, found the door on his right to be open; the other locked. Being smart and putting the device in his pocket so he would have an extra hand, Luigi crept up to the door, opened it, and wandered inside.

--

Luigi walked in with his flashlight going diagonally up to the left and right with his free hand dangling at his side. His eyes shifted along with the circle of light his torch left where it shined. He was mindless walking about the room, as nothing caught his eye. He focused the light in front of him to see a large metal case. Once his eyes focused in on it, it appeared to more of a master power switch.

'Probably controls the power to the mansion,' Luigi thought recounting his days as a true plumber and seeing these things as he worked in basements, 'Let's see what happens when I turn it on.'

Luigi walked over and placed his free hand on the lever. The lever itself was bright red with a bit of rust coating it. He used all his might, but the thing would not budge. He tried using both of his hands, leaving his flashlight to dangle at his side. Still, it would not move. Luigi sighed, seeing as things would not be that easy and picked up his flailing flashlight from the air.

All he could hear were drips and drops of water, probably leaking from the ghost plumbing that was installed in the mansion. He then took a good look around the room to see if anything else of interest was in the room. Barrels with the numbers 1885 to 1990 lined the walls to the left and a small table was on his right. It seemed like a normal old basement to him, so he decided it was time to find some ghosts to fight elsewhere.

Before turning the knob to leave, Luigi swore that he heard Mario's voice through the wall, but it was quite weak. He then thought it was probably nothing more than poltergeists trying to prank him again or something of the sort. He turned the knob, and proceeded to leave. Though the knob turned, but the door did not open, causing Luigi to smash his face right into the door.

"OOFFTH!" Luigi yelped in surprise. He stepped back and rubbed his forehead, "First a darn rocking chair, then a horse and now a door."

Luigi sighed and tried to open the door again. Alas, it would not open.

"There must be something sto-" he stopped in mid sentence, as he was clunked on the head with some very heavy. His body fell against the door and sank to the ground.

He was unconscious, yet again.

--

Luigi awoke sometime later. His eyes slowly flickered open, where he noticed that he was still in the depths of the basement room he was in before losing consciousness. The plumber was lying against the barrels in the far right corner of the room, diagonally opposite the door way out. Luigi's first instinct was to get up. Thus, he bent one leg in front of him, pushed his free hand off of it, and slowly stood. Though, he did not stand for long, as he instantly fell back down to the ground with a thud; some dust flew out into the open air.

As he reconfigured himself, he tried to move again to his right, in effort to pull away from the wall he was next to. That's when he felt something tug back on his arm. Luigi snapped his head around and squinted to see his arm stuck between a pipe and the wall.

"Now how the heck did this—" Luigi was cut off by a moan that echoed throughout the room. The fact that the walls and floor were made of concrete made it sound even worse.

Luigi slowly shifted his gaze from his left, to the front of him. Floating before his eyes was a trashcan ghost. Though, it really was not a trashcan ghost upon closer inspection. The glowing green spook had the same shape, but its features were entirely different. The first detail Luigi noticed was that is did not have gaping yellow eyes like the rest of the ghouls he encountered throughout the mansion, but they looked real. It should also be mentioned the left eye was a bit more down on the face than usual, making its stare cold and unnerving.

The green texture that was common in the trashcan ghost sightings was also a tad off. It looked more like skin than anything, but still the color green. Drips of its spirit were hitting the floor at rapid paces as it floated still in the spot it was. In the ghost's hand was what looked to be the common fruit all of them ate, but it was not. Instead, it was a rusty yellow hammer. The ghost was definitely different than the others in the mansion, despite the dopish-looking face still plastered across its face.

Luigi gulped after processing all the details through his mind. A few drips of his own sweat slithered down his face. As his sweat raced the ghost's spiritual drops, he came to the realization that his arm was stuck and a deranged ghost waited in front of him with a rusty hammer. Pulling with all his might yet again, Luigi tried to free his arm from its holding place between the pipe and wall; alas, it did not even budge. He was a sitting duck.

The strange ghost floated toward Luigi ever so slowly, clutching its hammer tightly as it went. Its eyes were shifting in random directions incessantly, but every few seconds they would stare right at Luigi.

"O crap," Luigi said once he knew he would be toast if he did not think of something quick. Lucky for him his trusty Gameboy Horror was mere inches away from his body. It was near the generator but close enough in reach; so he thought. Luigi made a quick lunge from the where his spot was against the pipes but his fingers were just out of the handheld's radius. Luigi attempted again, and instead knocked it farther away into the black abyss of the celler.

The green ghost's eyes shifted from left to right, watching the plumber try for his life to get the small object. The ghoul chuckled with amusement at Luigi's lack of accuracy and kept floating forward with his hammer bouncing against his palm. Just then, the Gameboy Horror's screen lit up with color. Gadd's face appeared in the dim room in the pixel of the handheld.

"Hey, L! Where are you? The pressure sensors on the 'Horror show that you aren't there! Not too mentio-" Gadd was cut off. The Gameboy Horror was now split in two because of a large hammer that came down upon it. Luigi started biting his nails through his gloves and went into sub-panic mode

"Alright, gotta thinka' somethin', gotta' think of somethin'…" Luigi eyed the floor in hopes his plan would be spelled out for him by the cement, but it was no use. Then, Luigi's face was illuminated by a greenish glow. He slowly looked up with a choked expression, expecting the worst. Luigi's eyes constricted in both fear and by the power of the ghost's dead glare. That's when a plan came before his eyes.

The trashcan ghost's heart.

Without much thinking, Luigi whipped out his flashlight and shined it directly at the ghost. Luigi's expressions changed from frightened to empowered as he shined the glorious light at the spook. Though, nothing happened.

"Huh?" Luigi cocked an eyebrow and was confused. But, he did not have much time to keep that expression on his face. The awful ghost then drew its arm with the hammer up, and let it come crashing back down right onto Luigi's torso.

"UUUHH!" Luigi gasped as the hammer pelted his inner region, "What the h-" Luigi had no time to finish his last sentence as the ghost repeated the same action. "O-hoho…" Luigi grabbed his body in effort to stop the attack, but it did not work. The trashcan ghost simply went into a golfing style and slammed Luigi's hand and stomach yet again. Tears were forming in the poor plumber's eyes. The ghost just would not stop.

Luigi was coughing up blood from the impacts. The evil ghoul just laughed as it watched Luigi's pain. The green man had no chance to escape; his fingers were broken, his body was now bruised all over and he was getting his own blood all over the place. After one last hit, which sent a crying and coughing yelp to echo throughout the room, the ghost stopped. Luigi lay in a fetal position on the ground.

Luigi opened his eyes and looked away from the floor. In between glances his sobs of pain and suffering jumped from wall-to-wall. His vision was blurred, thus he could not really make out anything in front of him all too well; not too mention it was almost pitch black in the room. Red goo slowly dripped out of his noise and made small splashes in the ever growing pool below Luigi's head. Seeing a sign for hope, Luigi sighed with relief and looked back down below him.

Though, it was a shame that he did not see the rusty hammer come shooting towards his face. Just as Luigi was about to try to get up again, the trashcan ghost's hammer slammed right into the side of the head. Luigi's eyes spun wildly as his body froze and collapsed on the ground. Luigi now had a bit of a nose bleed, amongst other wounds collecting into the pool under him.

The trashcan ghost laughed joyfully.

--

Time is an issue with me right now. This update may be the last for awhile (Unless I kick it into high-gear).


	15. Filler

No, I'm not dead

No, I'm not dead. Sorry I haven't been able to update, it is just that too much crap has been going on lately and I haven't had the time. I'm not promising that this chapter will A+ in grammar, as I just want to get it out there.

Luigi and co. to Nintendo

--

"WHAAAAAAA!" Luigi shot up from his position on the floor. He looked around in a panic to see that he was still trapped in darkness. He felt around and found his flashlight and shined it blindly about the room. It was still the breaker room and everything looked unmoved. The dust around him had settled into a thick coating, so his movement shot clouds of the stuff into his nostrils.

"Achoo!" Luigi sneezed, causing an upraise of dust in the darkness. He fumbled with his flashlight after the gracias sneeze and shined it about himself to see if he was ok, "What on Earth?..." With that, a funky sounding beat came from the Gameboy Horror that was a few inches away.

"Krrzzzz L?! Krrzzz L!" The GBH was having trouble connecting through the rock below the mansion. Luigi crawled over to the handheld.

"Gadd?" Luigi was practically sweating by the time he got the device, "Gadd, you there?"

"Luigi! Hoot hoot! What happened to you? For a second you were there, and when I turn around for a few seconds, you're gone!" Gadd chuckled, "It must have been an hour ago that you went off somewhere without me. Where were you?"

Luigi was taken back. He had just experienced something beyond supernatural. Or, did something not happen and he just passed out from the ghastly fumes emitting from all the poltergeists in the mansion and had a strange nightmare? Luigi shined his flashlight behind him to see a piece of wood lying just next to where he once was and looked up to see a small hole where it used to be (his imprint on the remaining dust helped him deduce that). "I just got clunked on the head with a piece of wood that must of fallen off the ceiling," Luigi scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression, "Sorry 'bout that."

"As long as you're fine, we can move on. According to my findings via the GBH's sensors, there's nothing in here. So why don't you get out of here and go back upstairs."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I mean, you at least have candles to see up there! Hoot hoot!" Gadd's pixilated face disappeared from the screen.

Luigi finally stood up and patted himself all over to see if he was bleeding or if anything was astray on his frame. Nothing was; he was perfectly fine. The Poltergust was still on his back and his flashlight dangled off to the side. With a few failed swats at picking the flashlight out of the air, Luigi grabbed the torch and shined it around the room again. He looked at ever nook and cranny from his vantage point only to see nothing out of the norm.

The plumber sighed as he turned back around with his gadgets on hand and on his back. The actions he just went through felt so real, none of it actually happened. At least he was okay, he thought. He sighed with relief that it didn't actually happen, but he was still in a bit of shock; it isn't everyday he dies in a dream.

"Well, there isn't much left in here. So, I'll get out and back upstairs," He said to himself. Though, right before even putting his hand on the doorknob, a ghastly laugh echoed throughout the room. Still in a state of shock, Luigi cracked his neck around to spy the green glowing ghost, standing in the corner. The ghost stood with its hammer and eye drooping down, waving to Luigi with a grin on its face.

"…" Luigi's eyelids stuttered as his pupils enlarge ten-fold, "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

He first ran in to the door, full force, before opening it and bolting out of the room.


	16. Choking the Luigi

Been awhile, I know. Writer's block is a horrible thing. Hopefully it'll be gone, as I have some awesome ideas for my pride and joy here.

I personally don't think this chapter is up to par with the rest of the fiction, but once the ball gets rolling again, it should all be good again. Hopefully, anyway. So here it is after ten months of waiting.

-----

Luigi panted as he held onto the door from the outside of it. The musty air of the basement soon ended up in his nostrils as he began gasping for air. Whipping some sweat off of his brow, he recovered into a full stance and drudged back up the stair case with a thud on each step. Luigi made it back to the first floor and opened the door that separated him from hallway ghosts. He peeked his head out to ensure nothing was going to creep up on him. However, that's when a long pinkish ghost outstretched from the ceiling and screamed right in Luigi's face.

"O MY GOD!" Luigi yelled as he stared into the eyes of the pink beast that laughed and giggled at him playfully. Luigi closed the door and threw himself into it. He let out a sigh and began to wonder why he was putting himself through this. Suddenly, the door started to shake and Luigi slid down to the ground without realizing it until he was looking at the ceiling. He shook his head and grabbed the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000.

With a bit of mind-over-matter going on in Luigi's head, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door; he half-squinted his eyes. However, it still only the long pinkish ghost that smiled and laughed and hung down from the ceiling. It didn't seem to mean any harm towards Luigi; the thing was extremely happy-looking. Then, it stopped and stared. Luigi's left eyebrow went up a bit before the ghost started laughing hysterically again. Behind the long pink ghost, a yellowish ghost appeared. It's figure was short and rather chubby, and it pulled what look like a bowling ball out of its mouth. It also started laughing as it revved up its arm and threw the ball in Luigi's general direction.

Through the pink ghost in front of him, Luigi noticed a black object coming at him quite quickly. The object, which Luigi realized was some type of ball, was coming at them both second by second. Then, within one of those seconds, the pink ghost's happy-go-lucky attitude stopped. Its eyes no longer bore the idea of "I love everyone!" and it shifted around with its mouth clenched tight. As the speeding ball came within reach of the giant ghost's hands, he reached out and grabbed it. The yellow ghost was a bit confused, as it saw something that wasn't in the norm, as in Luigi, and wanted to get rid of it. But this thing that hung from the ceiling would have none of that. He loved Luigi in ways he couldn't describe, other than hanging from the ceiling and clapping stupidly.

Then, the long ghost drew it's arm back and flung the ball right back at the yellow ghost. The ghost flew backwards and fell onto the floor. It attempted to get back up with an outstretched hand for help, but instead slammed it's head right back down on the ground before disappearing. The pink ghost turned back to Luigi with a cross expression, which quickly turned into one of joy. It wrapped it's arms around Luigi and kissed him quite feverishly before disappear himself. Luigi stood there motionless, his eye twitched a bit as the other just stared into space.

'...What just happened?' he felt his face to find it covered with slim of some type from the ghost that attempted to orally please him, orally. Taking a deep breath in attempt to soothe himself from the encounter, he inhaled a large mass of the loving goo from the ghost, and then proceeded to cough incessantly to get rid of it. Luigi let himself fall against the wall and slide down. Dazed, he sat there for a few minutes to recover. After awhile, Gadd beamed from the Gameboy Horror in his hand.

"L!" Gadd said excitedly. "What are you doing?! Get back in the game!"

Luigi sighed as he got back up. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Jesus what the heck go away" before shutting off communications with the professor. Before putting the Horror down, he looked at his map and to see where to go next. Over in the North-East section of the mansion was an open room. With a shrug, Luigi armed himself with a flashlight and trekked down the hallway.

--

After dodging some mice and bats, Luigi ended up at the next room he was supposed to go in. Doing takes between the door and behind him, he opened it while looking in back of himself. Luigi then turned his head around to see the room was pitch black. He let the glow of his flashlight guide his eyes around the room. There was a sink and bathtub, and they both seemed to be leaking water profusely. The bathtub had a shower curtain covering it, so Luigi went to investigate what could be behind it. He grabbed the curtain and threw it to the left side. He used his flashlight to look in the water, but all he could see was himself staring back. Nothing.

Luigi was about to turn around when something, quite literally, grabbed him. He could feel his pulse quickening and his oxygen decreasing as whatever had him was trying to choke him. He grabbed at what was around his neck only to find nothing was. Luigi gasped for air as he tried to squirm free of whatever was holding onto him. Dust was flying everywhere, and Luigi was beginning to lose his breath.

He stumbled over to the mirror accidentally, and saw what was chafing him; a ghost.

'If I could just get my flashlight...' Luigi choked out in his brain. He wiggled his one arm about, which then turned into him wiggling his whole body about to get his flashlight free from the evil spirit. Suddenly, the ghost detached itself from Luigi's frame, and Luigi finally got to his flashlight. The man in green turned around to see what had been holding him in its entirety. It was long, light purple colored ghost. It was not tall and erect like the others of the mansion. It's eyes had a calming glow to them, almost like a person would want to see them and stare into them for hours on end. And, that's what Luigi began doing.

Without thinking, he was hypnotized by the ghost's eyes. His flashlight was still in his hand, but he was becoming drawn to the pseudo-siren that he dropped it. The flashlight dragged across the floor, as Luigi dragged his feet towards the ghost. However, luck was on Luigi's side; the flashlight managed to reflect at the right angle from the ground to weakly bounce off of a tile, then to the mirror, then right into the ghost's eyes. It froze in its place. That's when Luigi snapped out of his trance and stood there motionless himself.

"What the?.. Just happened?.." Luigi mumbled as he brought himself back to normality. He shook his head vigorously as he reacted to the fact a frozen ghost was in front of him. He thought about switching the light into a vacuum, and it did just that, but on the floor. "Dang it," Luigi said worriedly as his hand flew to the ground to pick up the vacuum. With a "Ah-ha!" he pointed to suction right at the ghost, but alas, it had already disappeared.

"Huh?" Luigi cocked an eyebrow. "'Guess I'll have to wait for it too--" the ghost clung around Luigi's neck yet again "--re*cough*appear."

--

Some minutes later, Luigi had defeated the ghost using his wits to not look directly at it, and to wiggle free whenever it latched onto him. Though, he wasn't very happy when another decided to show up and he had to go through the whole process again. Victorious, Luigi splashed the ghost water onto his face from the sink. He held his head over the sink and clasped onto the sides of it with his hands. The vacuum lay next to him on the ground, and the Horror sat in his pocket. He breathed heavily, as that took a lot out of him to battle that set of ghosts, mostly because he didn't know what to expect from them.

After Luigi breathed one last sigh of relief that this battle was over, his pants began to viberate. Sighing that the mission to save Mario still wasn't over, he picked out the Horror from his pants and held it out in front of him.

"Have a good battle there, old sport?" Gadd said.

"No." Luigi stated with water dripping from his nose.

"Well, be on the lookuot for more of those ghosts. Just remember to give yourself a good shake to get those buggers off 'ya!"

"Now you tell me..."

"Better late than never, right old sport?" Gadd said.

"Meeeeeeeh..." Luigi trailed off. He shut off the Gameboy Horror's communications again. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at his own eyes. For awhile, Luigi didn't move, but kept staring. He started rethinking his experience so far in the mansion, and then thinking about that horrible encounter he had in the basement. Why was this happening to him? What not Waluigi and Wario? Why must it always be Luigi and Mario? 'O wait,' he thought, 'Mario and Luigi.'

Luigi picked up the Poltergust 3000 and looked around the room. There was a key somewhere in here to another place he had to brave himself. He checked under the tub, in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, and on the floor. Nothing. He pounded his foot on the ground in anger, which caused the shelf across the room that Luigi hadn't noticed since he walked in to vibrate. A key fell off of it and clacked onto the floor. Luigi looked at the key, walked over, picked it up, and went to the Gameboy Horror to find where it would go next.

"The ballroom," he said to himself, "that sounds like it'll be fun."

He walked out of the bathroom, shut the door, and went down the musty hallway.


	17. Turntables

Hunched over like E. Gadd's Igor, Luigi made his to the ballroom door. He mustered the strength to move his hand down his back pocket and pull out the key that corresponded to this door. He gently wiped the dust off of the doorknob with a few flicks of his wrist, and stuck the key in the hole underneath. With a bit of a sigh, he opened the door and went inside. Suddenly, a cool breath of air washed over him. He peered around the shadows, only then realizing he should probably shine his flashlight. Coincidentally, lightning happened to strike right outside the window at the time.

"EEeeek!" Luigi screeched like a little schoolgirl, even though he had encountered lightning outside windows several other times throughout his tour of the mansion. "Get a hold of yourself, Luigi," he said to himself out loud in a quiet tone. He then thought to himself to flick on the flashlight, but nothing happened.

"Eh?..." Luigi cocked an eyebrow and looked down at his hand where he thought he held his flashlight, alas, it was only the Poltergust nozzle. With some forced thinking, he, again, tried to make the flashlight to appear; it stayed in the form of a vacuum. 'What the?...' in a brief moment of confusion, Luigi looked around and saw the flashlight laying on the other side of the room, right in front of a large window. "But...how-the..."

*Krrrzzzzg* "Luigi! L!" a muffled voice said from somewhere in the room. Luigi turned to the Gameboy Horror. "Luigi, I forgot to mention something!" Gadd exclaimed.

'Of course...' Luigi rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing it's something related to-"

"-the Poltergust nozzle and flashlight can become separated if you give it too much of a jolt, hoot-hoot!"

"So that's why the thing popped off and is currently on the other side of this dark, creepy room?"

"Yes!" Gadd proceeded to make noises that sounded similar to a duck before signing off. Luigi sighed, again.

'Alright, guess I'll go and get it,' Luigi strode off to the other side of the room in effort to retrieve what kept him safe from ghouls. However, like most clichés in horror films and action flicks, an enemy had appeared, unknown to the hero, right behind him. This enemy glowed a deep red, was about half Luigi's height, wore a mask two dark eyes and a gaping mouth painted on, and it wore a little belt to hold up its ghostly cloak. It also had a spear in its hand; a very pointy spear at that. The room was unknowingly a death trap to our hero, something else common of clichés.

The enemy in the room gently bent down, put its gloved hand on the ground, and used all of its strength and effort to push whatever it was on the floor as hard and fast as it could. It made a jolly little giggle and disappeared into the air. The following noise that echoed in the room sounded like, "GeeeeAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Luigi had been sent flying forward into the wall, crashing into a painting of Petunias. Before being hit by the Italian man's bum, it thought to itself, "O not again..." But what had happened to make Luigi fly like a rocket was that the floor had two very large discs on it that could spin quite easily. Luigi's head was now spinning as his head looked as though it was sprouting from a pot. With a dazed expression, and after his eyes finished spiraling, he tore the painting off of his neck and threw it on the ground. Dust filled the air, causing him to sneeze and spray his nasal liquids over the old, and actually will done painting in front of him. Wiping his noise with his glove, he got up, scratched his rear, and tried once more to get his flashlight. He darted to the other end of the room, only to be flung again by the floor rotating underneath him. A ghost cackled and disappeared.

Luigi, now laying flat on his stomach with a very stern face, turned over on his back and looked around the room. Through the dim light of the window, he could see a checkerboard pattern spinning and spinning until it came to a satisfied halt. The circumference of the disc must have been the length of two of him, and peering down to the left, he saw the other one that tripped him up before. Getting up on both legs, Luigi was only a few arm's lengths from his flashlight. He rushed to it, only to meet the now manifesting point of a spear. Luigi looked down at who held such an object to see what looked like a Shy-Guy starring back at him. And now, this one held his flashlight. With a "Pe-wah!" the Shy-Guy ghost vanished into thin air. Luigi was left. He slowly moved his head to spy from the side of his left eye that the Shy-Guy was now on the other side of the room. It started to toss the flashlight around like it simply didn't care about it anymore. It was waiting.

Infuriated, Luigi let out a war cry and dashed off down the middle of the room at the ghost. However, eight more of the ghouls appeared, and started manipulating the discs on the floor. Luigi was bouncing and ricocheting from every corner of the room in utter pain by this point. All at once, the Shy-Guys pointed their spears and laughed at the plumber before ascending and disappearing. Luigi, clutching himself for comfort, looked around the room to see no ghosts, and he also didn't see his flashlight. He was lying on top of one of the large discs and slowly got back on his feet. He quaked from the aches that were now coursing through him, but he slowly began to regenerate his confidence. He looked around for his flashlight, turning his whole body inch-by-inch instead of his head, to find it nowhere. Then, once he completed one rotation, he saw before him a Shy-Guy ghost. Luigi let out a tiny shriek and jumped back a few inches. However, the Shy-Guy didn't attack, nor did it seem like it wanted to harm Luigi.

Instead, the ghost held out Luigi's flashlight, wanting to give it back. Luigi slowly let out his arm, pulling it away once or twice, but eventually grasped the flashlight in the ghost's hands. With a smile, Luigi took his flashlight back, and Luigi felt there was a guilty frown underneath the mask. Had he finally stumbled upon a ghost that actually had some feelings? Luigi thought. 'What a nice guy,' Luigi continued his thought. Then, the ghost poked him in the nose with its spear, gave a cackle, and vanished into thin air.

'Nevermind...' Luigi put his hand on his nose. He put the flashlight in is palm, where it was then re-absorbed by the Poltergust 3000. Suddenly, the floor under him started to rotated on its own, and at a pace that wouldn't throw him across the room. Then, a voice echoed across the linoleum.

"Hah! Darla!" followed by a soft, female giggle. Luigi shot both his eyes and flashlight in different directions, and didn't find a thing. However, he did notice the picture that he previously had his head thrusted through was now going in circles with him. Luigi found next to him two sets of twirling sparkles. 'What the?...' he walked over to them, only to be knocked back with a shove. 'Alright, Gameboy Horror time.'

Luigi managed to focus on the sparkling objects. Two figures, a man a woman, could be seen through the pixels on the screen. They were smiling, dancing with each other, and, for the most part, having a good time. The male would always chant her name, and then throw her into a twirl. The man was in a red tux and the woman in a green gown; Christmas colors in death, more-or-less. Then, they would clasp hands and spin around once more before bend over backwards in somewhat of a finale, before doing it all again.

'Well, this is going to make me depressed,' Luigi sighed as he put the 'Horror away and got out his flashlight. Luigi shined his beam directly on the dancing couple, but alas, they stayed hidden. Rather, only the sparkles floated in space he illuminated. In effort to spark some sort of possible event, he shot an angry glare at the twirling sparkles. Nothing. "Hah!" was the only reaction he got. Luigi rested his hand on his head, trying to think of something as he slowly spun around the floor. He lowered his eyebrows, and appeared to be in a rather deep realm of thought. He spun around and around, and nothing was coming to him. The "Hah! Darla!"s were starting to get to him, after hearing it for the tenth time. However, these spirits somehow appeared to be enjoying themselves. Shouldn't he leave them here instead of stuffing them back in a painting, where it looked like that'd be stuck forever without emotions? Was E. Gadd the real evil here? As in, he strives to keep such peaceful looking ghosts with a probable good heart (metaphorically speaking) in paintings that he can smile at every now and then? Luigi's eyes seemed to slowly open wider as he thought about Gadd being the real evil. Beneath those dirty lenses hid a man of such greater evil than Bowser himself. And, that's when Luigi fell from being shoved on the back.

"WAH-Oouff!" Luigi's face smacked the ground, where he instantly turned his head around to see the twirl sparkles pass right by with a "HAH!" Luigi's thoughts of Gadd being a cynical mastermind instantly left his mind.

"Alright..." Luigi said as he stared down the reflected dust. His flashlight was off, waiting to pounce on its prey. With some shifty eyes, Luigi didn't really know what he was doing. These ghosts were some strange trickery, but he'd have none of it. Thinking back to the other spooks he encounter, it seemed as though he would have to get their hearts exposed when they don't seem to be paying attention. Given that they were following a pattern, and he was now following the floor wherever it took him, Luigi had to figure it out. The complexity of the idea, the oddity of the scenario, the plot thickened greatly on what to do. With a moan and groan, Luigi felt defeat coming to get him as he couldn't think up what to do. He turned around, ready to walk out the door with his sudden change of expression. However, it right at this point that he saw the twirling dancers bent over backwards, not paying attention to much of anything, and their hearts exposed.

Luigi's eyes lit up as he thunderously shined his own beam of lightning on them with a bellowing laugh. The couple was stunned dead. Thinking to the vacuum, the Poltergust 3000 fired up on his back, and soon he was being twirled around the room by the couple. Their panicked faces, scared lives, and feeble attempt to get out of the suction of the monstrously powerful vacuum was all for nothing. Considering neither of them knew exactly what was happening, they thought this would be, once again, the end of their lives. All they wanted to do was dance; dance the night away; dance until they died, and then some. But, whoever this man in green was, to them, it was the man in white once more.

Instead of a "Ha!" or a "Darla!" the man's alto-sounding voice, if you listened very closely, said the following:

"Darla! My love! I don't know where we are going, but I love you and will always love you, no matter where life takes us!" He held her shoulders firmly and stared into her eyes as though this would be the very last time he'd ever see her. Darla was left speechless, ghostly tears flowing from her eyes; this couldn't be happening. No, not again. Before being pulled into the vacuum of death, the two embraced, and were being pulled down together.

Luigi jumped for joy as he collected the treasures they dropped. The lights to the room flickered on one by one as a blue chest materialized in between the two discs on the floor. Luigi walked up to the chest and snatched the key right out of it. Without even thinking and being high on luck, Luigi went to a door he suddenly noticed in the back of the room in the northeast corner. He slapped the key in the hole and strutted into the door.


End file.
